Naruto & Alien: Rise of the Xenomorph King
by Toonami4Ever
Summary: A new enemy begins a mission to wipe out the face of human extinction of Planet Earth with the help of unknown creatures and a dangerous king that has never been seen before. Now, the Allied Shinobi Forces must deal with this enemy before its too late. Naruto & Alien Crossover. Naruto/Harem (Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Kurotsuchi, Anko, Mei, & Samui)
1. A New Enemy

**Author's Note & Disclaimer:** First want to wish everyone a Happy New Year 2018. Hope everyone enjoyed the party and being hungover. Anyway, this is a Crossover story featuring Naruto and Alien. I don't own both franchises. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto, Pierrot Studio, and Viz Media. The Alien Franchise is own by 20th Century Fox and Ridley Scott.

 **WARNING!: This story is Rated M for Strong Grisly Violence, Strong Sexuality, and Strong Language. I strongly recommend the younger viewers to turn back now and not read this story. Thank you**

 **Paring:** Naruto Uzumaki & Harem (Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Kurotsuchi, Anko Mitarashi, Mei Terumi, & Samui)

* * *

Chapter One: A New Enemy

Flash of lightning appears from the sky as the rain heavily pours in the night. In a forest somewhere in the Land of Fire, the Moya Triad were hoping tree by tree to escape from the rain. They weren't gonna make it to a nearby village in time. So they would have to find a nearby shelter somewhere or make camp. Which would be very impossible to do with the ground really muddy. "Great, we're getting soak and wet." Mo complained. "We can't even find shelter in this forest."

"And the village we're heading for is still a long ways off. We're not gonna make it in time with this storm in our way." Ya said.

"You too settle down. Will find shelter somewhere." Aniki, the leader said,

"Yeah and how we're gonna find it?" Mo asked.

Suddenly, a flare was launched in the air. It light up the forest surprising the brothers. They were in defensive stance, thinking it was an ambush by rouge ninjas. Looking around to see if the enemy was ready to attack. Aniki saw a figure appearing from the darkness. A person wearing a cloak to hide its face, walk towards the brothers. "You looking for shelter?" a male voice asked, almost sound like a robotic tone. "Come with me."

The hooded figure turn around and walk to where he came from. The brothers were looking at one another. Had to make a decision to go with him or just leave. "I have a bad feeling about this. You saw how he just came out of nowhere in the darkness and shot up that flare. It's like he was watching us." Ya said, in a nervous tone.

"Should we trust him?" Mo asked.

Aniki look up to see the flare was about to be dimmed because of the raindrops. It was a tough decision he had to make. "We're gonna have to listen to what he say. He's giving us shelter for the night. We can't say no for an answer. Right now we gotta get of this rain and catch up to him or we're gonna be lost." he said.

The brothers agreed as they hurry to catch up with the hooded man. The flare was now out and darkness return to the forest. They saw the man with a lantern, signaling them to know where he was at. The brothers followed him remain cautious in case of any trap or ambush he was leading them to. It was a silence walk. Only the sound of rain and lightning would be the noise.

The group exit from the forest as they enter a clearing. The brothers notice something on the edge of a hill. A flash of lightning reveal to be an unknown temple with a domed roof on it. It wasn't like an Asian Temple but almost it was never been reveal or seen before.

After the long walk, the group finally enters the temple. Torches and candles on the walls and ceilings to help light the place. The brothers dried themselves with towels. Placing their wet clothes to a nearby wall. The brothers were surprise by the place. The walls and floors were made of metal with grids and glyphs. "Wow, this place is something else. I've never seen anything like it." Mo said.

"Never seen this place before in my life. I wonder if this is forbidden or something. There are other temples on the mop but this one is not on it. I wonder why?" Ya asked.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of a musical instrument being played. The brothers walked toward the location of the sound. They were getting closer where it was getting louder. The brothers walked through a big room. It had four faces statues on the wall. Little bit of raindrops from the ceiling at the middle dropping to the floor.

They saw the hooded man playing some type of flute. The brothers walk towards him. Still have their kunais with them just in case. The figure stop playing the flute to turn around towards them. "You must have heard me with this. I made this flute myself. It's pretty nice." he said.

"Listen, we just want to say thank you." Aniki said. "We of course were trying to get to a nearby town and settle for an inn. But the rain was heavy we were running out of options. Anyway, if its okay will be staying for the night here. The rain should be gone by the morning and will be on our way."

"I see. Yes, the storm won't let up for the time being." the hooded man replied. "But please, don't go to the other rooms that are off limits. You might wake "them" and "her" up."

The brothers were confused by that statement. "What did he mean "them" and "her"? What is he talking about?" Ya asked.

Aniki want it answers from the hooded man. But he was already gone. Disappear out of sight like a magician would do. "I never got a chance to tell him what his name was or show us his face." he said.

"So what are we going to do?" Mo asked.

"Like I said. Will stay here for the night until the rain is gone." Aniki said. "Until then, I guess we can take a look around this place. Should be interesting to find out what this place is."

"Remember what the man said." Ya answer. "We can't go to the rooms that are off limits."

"He should've told us about what rooms he was mentioning about." Mo said.

"Well, either way. Let just be on guard. You never know, temples like these always have traps. Be on guard and let's see what happens." Aniki said.

The brothers plit up as they began examining the temple. But what they didn't know, something hanging on to a metal beam was watching them from above. It snarl at them with saliva drooling from its razor sharp teeth. Quietly, it disappear in the darkness.

* * *

Mo enter through a tunnel. Using a nearby torch to see where he was heading. There were other torches on the walls. He kept walking to his destination whatever it was leading him too. He comes across a doorway with weird marking on it. Almost looks like skeletons of a mysterious creatures that he never seen before. The skeleton has a large, curved, oblong head. He touch the markings on the door, only for a hissing sound to surprise him. The doors slowly open. He walks inside the room.

It was pitch black. Despite the torch in his hand, he still couldn't see. Suddenly, the light were coming on by itself. Reveal a room with a little mini waterfall in front of him and a puddle full of water. There were another part of markings of the strange creatures like on the door. He took a sigh of relief, walking over to the puddle. Grabbing it in his hands and splashing to his face. He took another round by drinking the water, which is more pure than any other water. He place another inside where he felt an object in the puddle.

He grabbed the object out of it. Revealing a gray Forehead Protector. The metal plate shows the symbol of Kumogakure aka the Hidden Cloud Village in the Land of Lightning. Mo was even more confused. Why was this protector here? It feels like he and his brothers are not alone here and someone was here before they did. He notice the reflection of the puddle of something above him. He look up with his eyes wide. A woman, unconsciously was wrapped in mysterious black webbing on the ceiling.

" _What the hell? Is that a woman?"_ Mo thought as he jumped in the air and landing on a metal beam. He pulled out one of his kunais, ripping off the webbing which was sticky. Took a couple of seconds to get the webbing off. He grabbed the woman and retreat back to the floor. He grabbed another round of water, placing it inside her mouth to wake her up. He put another round of water in her mouth once again until finally she started coughing.

The woman has long, straight, blonde hair bound with taut bandages. Dressed in a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads around her left hand. The woman slowly open her dark eyes. It was blurry, trying to get it focus to see. "Are you okay?" she heard a voice as her eyes finally came in focus. She look up to see Mo above her.

"Are you okay?" he asked once again.

The woman regain conscious by surprising him with her arms around his neck. Putting him in a choke hold, she dragged him to the puddle. Placing his head in the water, trying to drown him. But she wasn't gonna kill him. She want it questions by interrogating him. Mo was grasping for air. Bubbles were coming from him on the surface. The woman pulled his head out of the water. He was grasping after that. "What the fuck what that all about?! Is that the thanks for saving me?!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" she replied, grabbing his kunai, putting the tip of the blade near the right side of his head. "All right. You better start giving me questions and I want answers! Who are you? Are you working for that David guy?!"

"What are you talking about? Me and my brothers were here seeking shelter because of the rain! I saw you surrounded by a ton of webbing on the ceiling." Mo answer, still catching his breath with the woman's arm around his neck. "I'm just examining the temple until I saw this room."

"Are you lying to me?!" she asked in her angry tone.

"No I'm not! I'm telling the truth I swear!" he said.

Finally, she unwrap her arm around his neck as Mo was coughing, trying to regain his composure. The woman was looking around for something. She grabbed her sandals and a kunai holster. She was also looking for one more thing. "Looking for this?" she turn around seeing Mo with her forehead protector.

"Thanks." she replied as she grabbed it and placing it back on her forehead, tying it.

"You're from the Land of Lightning. I can tell by the logo on you're protector. What are you doing here in the Land of Fire? How did you get caught?" he asked.

"It's a long story. My squad was ambush. That's was the only thing I can remember. But I know full well it was that David guy that set us up." she replied, getting her kunais ready.

"Wait a minute. You the mean the hooded man's name is David?" Mo asked.

"That's him alright and I'm gonna try to find him and end his life one way or another." she replied. "By the way, you said you have brothers here in this temple?"

"Yeah. We're just splitting up and looking around at this place. I didn't know we're not the only ones here." Mo said.

"My god. He's gonna luring your brothers into a trap. Quick let's find them." she said as they ran to the exit but stopped for a minute. "By the way, my name's Yugito Nii."

"I'm Mo. I know its a stupid name." he said as she chuckle.

"Come on, let's find them." she said as the two departed from the room.

They didn't notice the same figure was above them the whole time. Hearing everything, the mysterious creature disappear in the darkness but follow them.

* * *

Ya was in another part of the tunnel. Looking on the metal walls showing the markings of the creatures. Looking where they were eating like humans on it which was a little graphic for him. He continue on forward as he come across a doorway. He put his hand on it, only to flinch when a hissing sound was heard. The door opens slowly where the lights were coming on slowly in the room. His eyes were wide like a deer in a headlights when he came across a disturbing scene.

The room was full of black webbing from the ceiling to the walls. There were multiple eggs everywhere. Some were already hatched from the top of them. But the disturbing part that almost made Ya vomit. Bodies of dead Shinobis were pinned to the walls by the webbing. There were big holes on their chest with their blood everywhere in the room. It was like something came out from their chest.

He gotten closer to examiing the bodies. He look at the symbol on their forehead protector. It shows the logo of Kirigakure. These Shinobis were from the Land of Water. _"These people came from the Land of Water. How in the world they came all the way to the Land of Fire? What was they doing here?"_ Ya thought.

"...Help… me..." Mo flinched when he heard a slow voice. Looking around for the source of the voice. He already knows it ain't from the Kiri Shinobis on the wall because they're dead. He look back at the eggs, not want to touch them. No telling what would happen. "Help…. me..." the voice was there again. He was getting nervous. Feels a ghost was here in the room. Suddenly, a water drop hit him on the forehead. Causing him to look up, he saw a young wrapped in black webbing. His eyes were opening, blinking signaling he was still alive.

Ya leaped in the air, landing on a metal beam. He quickly pulled out his kunai, ripping all the webbing. He grabbed the young man and landed back on the ground. The man went on his knees, breathing enough oxygen from his lungs. The man has short, messy, grey hair which fell over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left. His eyes were pink, pupiless with a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down the cheek. "Are you okay?" Ya asked.

What they didn't notice, one of the eggs behind them was opening from the top. Something inside the egg was moving and ready to escape from it.

The young man wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure Forehead Protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he wore a green poncho. He also wore a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a matching green apron over his pants. The man look up to his savior. "Thank you for saving me." he said.

"You're welcome. Its a good thing I heard your voice. I was about to leave this place and give up. Thinking I was hearing things." Ya said. "What's you're name by the way?"

"Yagura Karatachi. The Former Fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure from the Land of Water." He introduced himself.

"I'm Ya. Its nice to me-" he stopped for a minute when he realized his jaw dropped. "Wait a minute. Did you just said you were a Mizukage?"

"Yep." Yagura answered with a smile.

Ya examining him everywhere. "Are you sure? You're really look like a pipsqueak that is too young to be a Mizukage?" he asked.

That set off Yagura. He grabbed his club and whack Ya on the head. Which call him to get a big bump on his head. "Idiot! Say pipsqueak again I dare you!" he said in an Anime Anger style.

"Really? This is the thanks I get for saving you?" Ya asked, rubbing his bump. "Anyway, what are you doing here especially for the Mizukage to be here?"

"Maybe I can ask you the same thing." the former Mizukage replied.

"My brothers and I were on our way to another town but the storm was getting heavy." Ya explained. "We try to find shelter somewhere until a hooded man came out of nowhere in offering shelter for us. That's where we came across this temple."

"Wish you guys should've say no. Because his lured you and your brothers into a trap. He did the same thing to me and the rest of my squad." Yagura pointed his finger to where the Kiri Shinobis were on the walls. "And I'm not the only one, a girl named Yugato has been captured here as well. But we have to hurry and find your brothers and the girl before its too late. We must warn everyone about what's he planning."

"What are you talking?" Ya asked.

"I'll tell you more later. Let's get of this room of-" Yagura stopped when he sense something. Turning around, he notice one of the eggs open in front of Ya. "LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly, a spider like creature burst from the top of the egg onto Ya's face. It tighten its six legs on both sides of the head. Its tail tied really hard on his neck. He falls to the ground, fighting hard by using his hands to try pry off the creature from his face. Screaming almost losing breath, Yagura ran up to him. Pulling out his kunai by cutting the creature, with blood gushing out.

The Former Mizukage started to scream in pain. Some of the blood splash on his left arm, grabbing his right hand to cover it. He hear the hissing and bubbling sound on his left arm. The creature's blood is highly acidic. Gritting his teeth because of the pain, he tries to take it but it was to strong to handle. He grabbed the kunai to cut the creature until its death. He grabbed the creature off of Ya's face, throwing it to the side. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing him freaked out.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell what that?" he was freaked out but Yagura slapped him to get him controlled. "I needed that. But what was that came on my face?"

"Looks like one of those that came out from the eggs." Yagura answered.

"I don't know about you but we better get the hell out of-" he was interrupted by something crawling on the wall, slowly that was behind Yagura. He pointed his finger to where it was, trying to warn the former Mizukage. "L-L-Look out… b-b-b-behind you."

Yagura heard a snarl from behind him. He slowly turn around as he eyes were wide as hell. His heart was beating at a rapid pace. The two saw a creature that is a humanoid type but was different. It had an elongated, cylindrical skull but possess no visible eyes and had segmented, blade-tipped tail. The tail have a flat ridge of spines at the base of the blade. Its razor sharp teeth, dripping saliva, ready to feed for some flesh.

"Oh shit." the former Mizukage said.

The creature roar as it charges towards the two.

* * *

Aniki enter a room where the light automatically turn on. Looking around, he saw drawings of strange creatures. He grabbed one of the drawings to examine them. _"I never seen these kind of creatures before? What in the hell does this man knows about them?"_ he thought as he referred to the hooded man. He continues to examine the other drawings around the room. He notice on the table a map of the whole continent including the Five Great Countries. They were x marks on the map, marking all villages around the continent. It also show arrows directing towards the villages. _"What this person been doing? Is this like some kind of an attack plan?"_

"I see you stumble across my room. Which I told you not to enter." Aniki turn around seeing the hooded man at the entrance.

"All right, I want answers from you." the elder brother replied. "What the hell is all these drawings of strange creatures? Plus, I found this map of the Five Great Countries. What's with all these X's and arrows pointing towards every village including the main villages? Its like you're planning some kind of an attack."

The hooded man slowly walked towards Aniki as the elder brother slowly move his arm towards his kunai pouch, ready for any attack he would do. "Something that needs to be accomplished. Something that a new world that can be created by "her" to roam the face of this planet. Something that can be rid of this human infestation. Something that can give peace to this world." he explained like a poem he was reading.

"Who is "her"? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, trying to get more information.

The hooded man stood face to face with Aniki. He took the cloak off of his head to reveal his face. The two stood there staring at one another for seconds. "I would love to tell you about "her"… but..." David lean in to his right ear. "You won't witness that moment." He surprise him by stabbing Aniki to the left side of his stomach.

The elder brother felt the blade enter his flesh for seconds when David pulled out the blade. Aniki falls to the ground. Sitting up, putting pressure on the wound with both hands. He tried to get the kunai from the ground, only for David to kick it to the side. Aniki was running out of options as David walk up to him, ready to end his life. "Don't worry about your body. Because once you're dead," he raised the knife towards him. "She would feast upon your flesh."

Aniki closed his eyes as David was about to go for the final strike. Suddenly, a kunai came out of nowhere, hitting the knife away from David's hand. The two look around seeing Yugito with an angry glare towards him. Mo was right behind her as he saw Aniki sitting up. "Shit, brother!" he ran up to get his brother on his feet.

"How in the world you escape?" David asked.

"That's none of you're concern." The Kumo Jonin said as her nails grow longer. Still, looking towards David with anger. "You killed the rest of my squad. A monster like you thinking you're God. I know full well you're planning on capturing my Tailed-Beast to use it for power. I'm not gonna let that happen."

"You really are that smart. But don't worry, I'll see through the Land of Lightning will be taken down by me real soon. But you won't be part of that once you'll dead." he replied.

"DAMN YOU! CLAW CREATION JUTSU!" Yugito charges towards the humanoid, going for a quick kill with her long nails. But David dodges her attack. He answer back with a kick to her groin, sending her backwards to the wall. She look towards the brothers. "Find your brother and Yagura and get the hell out of here! I'll deal with this monster myself!" the brothers quickly exit from the room.

David grabbed her from the ponytail, throwing her out of the room, flying her towards one of the face statues. She landed on the ground in pain, trying to get back up. David kicked her in the groin once again. She did a quick teleport from the ground. She was in the air, going for another strike with her Flying Claw. The humanoid dodges the attack like before but she answers with a kick to the stomach, sending him backwards to the wall. The Jonin tries to go for another strike where David dodges her attack. He grabbed her by the arm, kicking her to the ground.

Mo carried Aniki in the room where they saw the fight going on. David saw the brothers. "So it appears you haven't leave yet. Good. Maybe I can give you a chance to see death." he snapped his fingers where they heard multiple loud clawing sounds scaling on the walls above the ceiling. They heard the sound of roaring as well. Three figures drop down, surrounding the brothers.

"What the hell are those?" Mo asked.

The creatures slowly rose up on their feet. They were taller than ever. Looking at the brothers, snarling at them. Dripping saliva from their mouths. Ready to feed to flesh from them. The brothers were horrified they never seen these type of creatures before. Except for Aniki, who saw the drawings in the room thinking their were just art. But they were real. "Say hello to my creations. The Xenomorph Warriors." David answered.

"Holy shit. We're fucked." Mo said, frighten by the creatures.

"Don't worry, they won't bite… unless you make them angry like they are right now." David answered in a taunting way.

"What we're gonna to do?" Mo asked but no answer from his elder brother, who only afraid of his life.

"I guess will make this quick." David said, ready to snap his fingers.

"LEAPING BULLET SHELL TOWER!" Yagura surprised everyone by curling himself into a ball, crashing in the middle of the room. The Warriors quickly dodges the attack by moving onto the wall. The former Mizukage appears in the room with his club. "Yugito!" he ran up to the Kumo Jonin. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Its about time you showed up." she said as he help her on her feet.

"Guys, are you okay?" Ya asked as he saw the wound on Aniki's stomach. "What happened to you?"

"That son of a bitch stabbed me." the elder brother pointed his finger at David. "I'm sorry, guys. I should've listen to the two of you. Full well he couldn't be trusted."

"So the former Mizukage has also escaped. Never thought the two of you would escape thanks to the help of those fools. No matter, since you all here. I guess you can join the face of death." the humanoid.

"I'm not gonna forgive you for you did to my squad. I'm a person that hold grudges to my enemies. You, are one of them. Now you're feel what you did to us." he said. "Ready, Yugito?"

"I'm always ready." she replied.

The two closed their eyes where light was surrounding their bodies. Suddenly, two large mysterious creatures came from behind them. Behind Yagura, a beast resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissues. It has a pair a human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His face is concealed between a large forhead and lower jaw – both of which have spikes. Its eyes are red and have crimson pupils.

Behind Yugito, a two-tailed, like a bakeneko, and its completely engulfed in flames, like a Kasha. It also has heterochomatic eyes, the right being yellow and the left being green, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. "You called us?" Matatabi asked.

"What is it, Yagura?" Isobu asked.

David saw a glimpse of two Tailed Beasts. "So the stories are true. They are for real after all." he said.

"Hope you like what you're gonna get. Our beasts can wipe out you're enemy so much, you're gonna regret everything you've done." Yugito said.

The Moya Triad were shocked to see how big the creatures were. They have heard stories about the Tailed Beast which they are thought it was a myth. But now, the stories were indeed true. Yagura turn to the brothers. "You three, you better get out of here while you still can. Get to Konoha and warn everyone what's been going on." the former Mizukage said.

"What about the two of you?" Aniki asked.

"Will be fine. Will make sure we put an end to this once and for all." Yugito said. "Besides, its you we're concered. The more blood you lost, you'll gonna die. You must get that patch up if you want to live." she was referring to the wound on Aniki's stomach by David.

"You better go now before he goes after you. You must hurry!" Yugara said.

The brothers were worried for the two but understand the situation they were in. "Will be praying for you get out safely." Aniki said.

"Go now!" Yugito said as the brothers exit from the room.

"So these are the Tailed Beast. How interesting." David said, not surprise by the size of the beasts. "Now then, I guess we want to fight with size of strength. I guess its time we finally wake "he" up." He snapped his fingers where the lights behind him turn on automatically.

The lights show a huge door behind the humanoid. A loud hiss causing the door to open slowly. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar from behind. One by one, large footsteps were approaching the doorway where it opens. Yugara and Yugito got in defensive stance as their beasts were ready for anything it comes out. The doors were fully open and they were stunned of what they were seeing.

It was a large type of Xenomorph. It large head and large arms and legs. Its barbed tail was even longer and bigger. It can ripped up any human flesh in one second. Its razor sharp teethes, dripping saliva on the floor. Other Warrors appears from the doorway, also want to get in on the fight. It was right behind David. "I give you… the Rogue Xenomorph. Of course you can call it… the Xenomorph King." he said.

The Rouge roared really loud at its enemies, echoing almost all over the planet. Yugara and Yugito were horrified by the creation. Even Matatabi and Isobu were stunned by it as well. They were indeed had a fight on their hands to deal with.

* * *

Outside, the storm was long gone. The full moon bright up the night sky. The Moya Triad look back at the temple where they heard the loud roar. They were at the edge of the forest. It was a nightmare they would never forget. "Pray for them get out safely." Mo said.

"Come on, we better get to the village fast as possible." Ya said as they enter the forest. Not looking back at the temple.

It was just the beginning of a new danger that was lurking in the continent. Nobody doesn't know what awaits the countries. But it was sure, a nightmare was coming soon that will plague the planet to the darkness.

* * *

End of Chapter One

 **Author's Note:** Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. At first I didn't want alien characters from the Alien Franchise but I decided to go with David as the antagonist for this story. Though there will be more antagonist from the Naruto Universe to be part of David's chance of conquering the world. You'll find out who that is later on in the story.

As mention, this will be a Harem Story. I'm planning on making some chapters with Yuri Lemon scenes since the girls I chosen to be in Naruto's Harem. You'll be seeing that later on in the story. Plus, I might add the characters from the Filter arcs of Shippuden in this story.

I'm gonna try to not get to all the shocking moments and other cliffhangers quick as possible. I want to built this up leading to all the events moving forward.

Well that's all I can say. The next chapter should be coming this week. I'll be off of work throughout the week because of the Holidays. So it gives me enough time to get the next chapter up soon. Have a Happy New Year and I'll see ya soon.

Review please


	2. Discovery

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I was gonna post this chapter yesterday but had problems with their Document Upload showing an error. I wasn't the only one as many people got the same thing. I was so angry about that but at least they got it fixed. All right, I'm done ranting. Here's chapter two. Enjoy

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own both the Naruto and Alien Franchises

Chapter Two: A Discovery

* * *

 **Team Seven's Training Ground- Konohagakure, Land of Fire**

It was a beautiful day at the Hidden Leaf Village, located in the Land of Fire. At a training ground, a familiar loud mouth ninja was busy practicing on his usually power. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled as he called a clone of himself. The Real Naruto use enough Charka, transporting towards his left hand. He felt the power getting stronger on its hand, he feels the wind blowing around him. "You ready?" he asked his clone as he nod his head. "Then let's do this." he said.

The Clone use both his hands, waving it all around the Real Naruto's left hand. It shows a blue sphere appearing above his hand. Slowly, the sphere grew a medium size. Carefully, don't want it grow too big. The two Narutos look towards a dummy near the creek. "Here goes nothing! RASENGAN!" they charged towards the dummy. Sending the sphere towards the dummy with force, the sphere plows through the dummy, destroying it. The sphere then flew in the distance of the wooded area.

"That was awesome, boss." the Noisy Ninja turn to three young Genin of Team Ebisu, who watched the whole thing nearby. "You really got to teach me how to do the Rasengan someday." Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Late Grandson of the Third Hokage said.

"Trust me, these things take time to do." Naruto explained as his clone disappear in a puff of smoke. "The Rasengan takes years to create. I had a ton of help with both Jiraiya-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei. These things take a while do. I kinda feel like I still need a ton of work to do to get to the final step."

"What is the final step?" Moegi Kazamatsuri asked.

"Its perhaps the toughest one yet. But I'm not gonna quit on the whole thing just. I just gotta keep on working as much as I can on the Rasengan to get it to full strength." Naruto said.

"By the way, where's the other Rasengan you just used? It looks like it went in to the forest." Udon said, always with snot coming out from his nose.

'Oh don't worry. It will disappear though it has taken damage in the woods. It won't take any damage from other houses. Besides, what can possibly go wrong?" Naruto asked, with a Foxy Grin as usually.

However, that grin would quickly disappear. They heard an explosion somewhere in the village. They left the training ground in a hurry to find the source of the explosion. There was no damage anywhere at the buildings or smoke rising. They teleport to the wall of the town gates where there was no damage either. Now the Noisy Ninja and Team Ebisu were confused. "Where is the explosion? There's no buildings damaged." Naruto said, still looking around.

"Uh, boss." Konohamaru said, tapping his finger on Naruto before pointing his finger at another direction.

The Noisy Ninja turn to where the Genin was pointing. His jaw dropped all the way to the ground. The Rasengan damaged the face of the Fifth Hokage on Hokage Rock. Naruto was now frighten and maybe fearing for his life. "You know what, boss. You don't have to worry I mean she just an old hag who probably not gonna remember nothing. She probably doesn't know it was you." the Third Hokage's Grandson said.

"Yeah, you're right. She probably won't know it was me that damaged her face." the Noisy Ninja said with a Foxy Grin.

Once again, the grin was wipe off his face when a loud scream, echoing throughout the village, calling his name. The windows at every building shattered. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" a woman voice was heard throughout. The Noisy Ninja was now nervous and scared than ever.

"Well, boss I knew you well from the start." Konohamaru said.

"KONOHAMARU!" the same woman's voice was heard as the young Genin's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Something tells me its not gonna be pretty." Moegi said.

"Uh huh." Udon said.

* * *

 **Mizukage's Office- Kirigakure, Land of Water**

In the office of the Mizukage in Kirigakure aka the Hidden Mist Village, Mei Terumi the Fifth Mizukage look to her reports and signings of more paper work. She has been bored of paperwork every single day. She just wish she wants a vacation and a man in her life which she dreamed of being married too. Though it was a duty to restore the village reputation from the last Mizukage. The doors came open as she looks up to see two of her bodyguards running to her desk. "Give me a good reason why you disrupt my work." she said.

"Sorry to interrupt, Lady Mizukage." Chojuro said, pulling out a scroll and putting it on her desk. "But this came from the Hokage via one of their Messenger Birds."

Mei untie the knot and open the scroll. She began reading it until her eyes went wide. "What? The Fourth Mizukage's squad is missing? How?" she asked.

"They should've sent a message to us on their arrival a couple of days ago." Ao explained. "The Hokage said the Convoy of many of our trade agreements didn't show up to the day they would be at the Hidden Leaf Village. We all know Yagura is a tough guy. There's no way they would disappear out of thin air."

"When was their last report." The Mizukage asked.

"Last report was they were traveling towards Kisaragi Village. That was the last report we had from them." Chojuro said.

"What do you want to do?" Ao asked as the Mizukage got up from her seat, turning to the window, looking at the village

"It doesn't make any sense why he and the entire convoy would disappear like that. I know Yagura as a powerful person and he take on any enemy." she said before turning around to her bodyguards. "Get a scroll and send a message to the Hokage. Get my boat at the docks ready for take off. We're heading for the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Yes, ma'am." they both said.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

The office windows were all broken thanks to the scream. Both Naruto and Konohamaru stood in front of the desk where they were shaking in fear by the look of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade aka the Slug Sanin. She was no doubt bossy and mean with a temper you don't want to mess with. Next to her is her assistant Shizune with Tonton the Pig in her arms. She was afraid and shaking after the Hokage's screaming. No doubt that this meeting was about to get a little scary. "So, Naruto. Care to explained why my face on Hokage's rock is damaged?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, you see Granny Tsunade. I didn't think the Raseng-" he said with a nervous chuckle only to be interrupted by her fist slamming on the desk.

"QUIT CALLING ME GRANNY!" she yelled.

The boys were shaking to their skins. Feeling like their bodies would be put in a grave soon. "As I was saying," Naruto explained, still shaking. "I was training hard with the Rasengan. I went charging for the attack on a training dummy and it just launched into the forest. I would've thought it disappear after it was launched. I didn't think it was gonna hit your face."

Finishing his conversation, Naruto just rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. But the mean look on the Hokage's face hasn't vanished. Konohamaru tapped his friend's back as he stopped chuckling. "I know you're history of painting the Hokage's Faces when you were still in the Academy. And yes, Iruka-Sensei told me about it." Tsunade explained. "But anyway, as your punishment, you will began rebuilding my face from scratch."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"You will use a hammer and a chisel to complete the stone by nightfall." Tsunade said.

"By nightfall? Its gonna take forever." the Noisy Ninja said. "Besides, I was gonna hangout with the others to go to the Yakiniku Q later today."

"Well, maybe next time you should've not use the Rasengan to damage my beautiful face." she replied. "Don't worry, you'll have all day to get it finish. With the help of Konohamaru."

"WHAT?! What did I do?" the Third Hokage Grandson asked.

"For calling me an Old Hag, brat! Now get moving!" The Hokage ordered.

The boys had their heads down, exiting from the office. When the doors closed, Naruto brought up an idea. "Hey, Konohamaru. How about we use Shadow Clone Jutsu and let our clones take care of the business for us while we head to the Yakiniku Q." he said.

"That's a great idea. She won't know what hit them, boss.' Konohamaru said

"I believe that won't be necessary." the two turn to their right, seeing four people walking up to them. One was a man, covering his mouth while reading an Icha Icha book. The other was wearing a bandanna and glasses. The third has a ponytail and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said.

"Ebisu-Sensei. What are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked.

Suddenly the doors behind them open as Tsunade appears from her office. "Oh yeah I forgot. I ordered these three to keep a close eye on the two of you. I know you two are gonna use your Shadow Clone Jutsu to try to escape your work. Nice try, but I'm always one step ahead of the two of you. Have fun with your work." she said with that devilish smirk as the boys drop their heads in shame.

"Sorry, guys. She threaten us to obey her orders or we're gonna be the ones in trouble." Iruka said with a smile.

"Why my life sucks." Naruto said.

"Konohamaru, you better listen to the Hokage or our heads will be on the chopping block. Come along now." Ebisu said.

The boys followed their senseis still with their heads down as they exit from the building.

* * *

In the office, Tsunade walk back to her desk to resume her work as Shizune spoken. "Uh, Lady Tsunade but isn't kind of a bit harsh to let the boys do that kind of work? I mean its kinda too much and you really scare the Third Hokage's Grandson as well." she said.

"Onik." Tonton said as the Hokage lean back on her chair.

"I guess you're right. But thanks to Jiraiya, he did taught him to the Rasengan when he train him early on." she said.

"By the way, where is Jiraiya at? I haven't seen him in the village all this week?" her assistant asked.

"He's at Mount Myobuku visiting his parents. A toad messenger came to deliver to him from his parents. I don't know what it was about but it was urgent so he decided to go and see for himself." Tsunade said, getting a cup of Sake.

"Where is Mount Myobuku by the way?" Shizune asked.

"I'm not sure. The only person know about it is Jiraiya. He uses a Summoning Technique to get there. Its not even on the map so its a secret place." Tsunade said, drinking the Sake.

"Hmm I see." Shizune replied.

"Onik." Tonton said.

Suddenly, a Messenger Bird enter the office from the window that was broken. Shizune walk up to the bird. Noticing a scroll on its back. She grab the scroll and walk to the desk. "Must be from Team Guy. They said they were on their way back from their mission." she said, giving the scroll to the Hokage.

"Let's see what it is." Tsunade said, untying the knot and opening the scroll. She was surprise at something. "Wait a second, this is not from Team Guy. This is a scroll from the Mizukage."

"What?" Shizune asked, a little surprise.

"It said that she'll be coming to the Hidden Leaf Village in a couple of days. She said a convoy with the Fourth Mizukage was coming here to the village." she explained. "I don't remember hearing that from the Mizukage. I would've been informed by it a long time ago." she turn to her assistant. "Have you been keeping up with all my scrolls in the past?"

"Yes. I've never missed out a single scroll." Shizune said.

"Weird." the Hokage said, turning back to the scroll. "Why would she send me the scroll about the convoy and her arrival to the village unannounced?" she continue reading the scroll. "It said here that the convoy's last report was heading for Kisaragi Village."

"So what do we do then?" Shizune asked.

"Send a message to the ANBU Commander. Give him the location to where convoy's last position. That way we can see if we can find the Fourth Mizukage." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said as she exit the office.

* * *

 **Mount Myobuku**

Somewhere in the Land of Toads, Jiriaya aka the Pervy Sage was visiting his parents for the day. That would be both Fukasaku and Shima aka the Great Toad Sage. Though Jiriaya would call them Pa and Ma as usually. He look in front of him to see various bugs in a bowl and plate on the table. Recalling his time when he was young he would eat them as part of his training. It was disgusting but didn't want to make Shima devastated. "Ah, Little Jiriaya. See this kind of food brings you back to your memories during training." the Female Toad Sage said.

"Uh, sure. It does." he said, putting a fake smile. _"Yeah right. It take disgusting when I was little. I rather have normal food than this."_ The Pervy Sage look to Fukasaku, eating every food on his plate. Even swallowing a big worm to his mouth like a snake like he was starving. _"Same old man like before."_

"Its so great to have you back here in the house to come and visit us." the Male Toad Sage said, grabbing a napkin, cleaning his mouth.

"Actually it was you sending Kosuke a message to me from you. Thank to you, I'm trying to work on my project only to be disrupted." the Pervy Sage said.

"The only project I know you're doing is your perverted books including looking at beautiful women at any Hot Spring or flirted with anyone in the village." Fukasaku said. "Besides, I'm surprise that the Fifth Hokage hasn't killed you yet for flirting with a woman. I thought you two would make a great couple."

"Let's not go there. Besides, she's been busy with work and all. Plus she too busy going to any bar to drink Sake and get drunk. Trust me, if she was going out with me, I would already been in a position to be with me at the time I met here when we were Genin." The Pervy Sage said, eating a couple of bugs from his bowl. "Anyway, changing subject. Why did you want me to come meet with you?"

The Male Toad Sage smile turn to a serious face. "The reason I brought you here is we could see trouble in the horizon." he said.

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"Couple of days ago, I met with the Great Toad Sage Gamamaru." Fukasaku explained. "He invited me to come to his temple. At the same time, he was looking through his Crystal Ball, he felt his entire body shaking in fear like I never seen before. He told me he sense a brand new danger in the horizon. This enemy he mention isn't human or anything. He even told me this enemy is not on bend of talking over the planet, but bend on destroying it."

The Pervy Sage's eyes were wide. But quickly realize something. "Is it Sasuke he's referring too? I know he's on a vengeance to go after his brother for the Uchida Massacre before taking his anger on this entire country." He then brought another individual he remember from the past. "Or is it Orochimaru? If it is him, I'll make sure he's dealt with before he has any plans to attack."

"Is not both Sasuke or Orochimaru. As I mention this enemy is not human and he also not only trying to destroy the planet, but he's planning on capturing all the Tailed Beast within his grasp with the help of these mysterious creatures." Fukasaku said.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said this enemy wasn't human and who are these creatures you're referring to?" the Pervy Sage asked.

Fukasaku closed his eyes for a minute before opening them back up. "Because I know who he is and I met him a couple weeks ago."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Many weeks ago, both The Two Great Sage Toads, along with Gamakichi were inside a mysterious large cave. There was a little light thanks to some of the ceilings with holes of the outside. But Gamakichi use a torch for light to see where they were going. The cave itself made of razor sharp rocks on the ceiling and the ground. "Are you sure the Great Toad Sage said about this location? You know how senile he's been." Shima said._

" _I know he's been senile for quite sometimes. He's always been right on things." Fukasaku said._

 _The journey through the cave was a quiet one. Only sound of dripping water drops from the ceiling creating some puddles on the ground. As they continue their exploration, they came across another large part of the cave. They stumble upon a waterfall inside the cave. The light shines above the waterfall. While looking around, Fukasaku hop off Gamakichi's back. He notice something to the left of them. He was astound at what he saw. "Shima, Gamakichi. Come look at this." he said as the other toads hop to his location._

 _They stumble across a large, asymmetrical, wishbone-shaped craft, with thickened central sections between two horns, which bend upwards. The ship was damaged thanks to some of the rocks. They look above seeing a large hole that can light up the large cave. It may have crashed landed on this location. "What on earth is it?" Shima asked._

" _I'm not sure what it is. But it would be interesting to see inside." Fukasaku said as he hops to the ship._

" _Are you sure about this? I have a bad feeling of what's inside." Gamakichi said as the two followed him to the ship._

 _They approached the entrance of the ship. It was pitch black as they lit up the torch for light. They can sense a bad feeling inside their bodies, knowing what's lurking inside. They proceed to the inside of the ship. It was like a tunnel whatever it was leading them. Only sound they can hear were the dripping sound of water. Puddles were inside the tunnel. As they continue to walk, they turn to their right and notice a doorway in the middle of the ship. "Wonder where this leads to?" Shima asked._

 _Gamakichi tries to uses it hands to pry the doors open. The door was so tough to open. Fukasaku notice a button next to the door. He hops up, pushing the button with his hands. Suddenly, lights all over the ship lights up including the door as it slides open. The toads were surprise by what they saw in the room. They hop inside to see how large the room was. In between, they saw Bio-Suits with weird looking mask on the nose that looks like an Elephant long noise._

 _They enter in the Bridge of the ship consisted of Four Sarcophagi, a control mechanism made out of some sort of biological-like material, which is activated through the use of an Engineer flute and the pilot's seat on the center of the bridge. "This is unbelievable. What is this?" Gamakichi asked, surprise look on his face._

" _I'm not sure what this is." Fukasaku said, looking around at the technology they never seen before. "But this object looks like a ship from another part of the universe."_

" _How did this got here to this planet?" Shima asked._

" _That's a question I really want to know." Fukasaku said._

 _Gamakichi looks around through the bridge. He look at one of the Sarcophagi. He notice one of them were open and like someone escaped from the pod. Suddenly, he saw something dripping on the pod in front of him. The toad touches it, noticing it was sticky. He saw more dripping coming down. Then he heard a snarling above him. He look up, seeing a creature dropping down towards him. The toad dodges its attack, crashing on the Sarcophagi._

 _Fukasaku and Shima turn around, hoping next to Gamakichi. The three toads were to see the Xenomorph Warrior appearing in front of them. The creature growl, dripping saliva nonstop. The toads were surprise they've never seen this creature before. "My god. What is this creature?" Shima asked, almost terrified by the sight._

" _I don't know what this is but it looks angry at us." Fukasaku said._

 _The Warrior looks up, letting out a roar throughout the ship. Suddenly, they heard other roars as a responds. The toads look to see Two Xenomorph Warriors and Two Xenomorph Runners appearing behind the Warrior. They all snarl at the toads, ready to attack its victims. "What are we gonna do?" Gamakichi asked._

" _Simple. We're gonna have to fight them." Fukasaku as the toads got into defensive stance._

 _The Xenomorphs charge towards them. The two Runners went after Gamakichi while the two Warriors went after Shima and the main Warrior went after Fukasaku. The fight was now on._

 _Gamakichi pulled out his Tanto, swinging it towards the Runners. The first Runner dodges the blade with its head. It answers with a tail attack as the toad dodges it. The sharp edge of the tail almost scratch the side of the orange toad's face. Luckily escaped death. The second Runner came from behind, trying to tackle the toad. Gamakichi dodges the assault. The toad answers with Starch Syrup Gun by spitting out a large amount of high-viscosity water. The Runners were caught in it, trying to get out of it, relentless like a pack of wolves._

" _Ha! Can't get to me huh?" the orange toad said. "Well, let's see you love this one. FLAME BULLET JUTSU!" the toad spit out a Fire Release Technique from his mouth where the flame shot towards the runners, burning them to a crisp. He could hear them screeching in pain before dying. A sigh of relief. But what he didn't notice that something was right behind him in the shadows._

" _Gamakichi, behind you!" Shima yelled._

 _The orange toad heard her yelling as he quickly turns around and saw an Xenomorph Warrior, tackling him from behind. Gamakichi was in terror as he came face to face with the creature. The Warrior growl as its mouth. Showing another mouth inside of it. It was ready to deliver a tongue strike to the toad. Gamakichi closed his eyes, noticing death was coming to his doorway._

" _FIGHTING TONGUE SLASH!" Fukasaku let out his long tongue, cutting through the Warrior's long head, before cutting the entire body it half. The warrior spray out its acidic blood. Many of it splashes on Gamakichi's leg and arm and other part of his body. The toad felt the pain big time. Fukasaku rush over to help the toad. He saw the blood on the ground, melting, creating a hole. "The blood is very acidic. Are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine. But it sure hurts." the orange toad replied, trying to heal the pain._

" _We just got to be careful with these things. Just find a safe place out of the battle. Shima and I will take care of them." Fukasaku leaped back to the battle._

 _Shima hop along the walls of the ship. She saw the Warrior behind her, hanging on to the walls. It was chasing her. The toad turn around as she jumps off the wall. She begin using her Wind Release Dust Cloud by exhaling a massive cloud of dust from her mouth. It was thick enough to capable of blocking the enemy vision completely. The Warrior was looking around for the female toad. Out of nowhere, Fukasaku uses his Fuma Shuriken. Throwing and spinning the four-bladed, cutting the creature in half. None of the toads were near the acidic blood but the blade had some of it, melting the blade a little._

 _Both Fukasaku and Shima came across the last two Warriors. The two toads jumped in the air, using their Sage Art power: Frog Call. Together, the toads release a large, loud and immensely powerful sound waves that effectively annoy, distract and temporarily paralyze any afflicted targets completely. The Warriors were holding their heads, screeching from the power by the toads. But it became a distraction as Gamakichi pulls out his Tanto, jumping in the action despite the pain from the acidic blood, he quickly cut both Warriors' heads off. He jump quickly away from them before they spray acidic blood._

 _The three toads regroup. Looking around seeing many of the Xenomorph's dead bodies on the floors. They were cautious in case of more were to attack. However, they heard clapping sound. They turn around behind them as a man in a cloak, appears from the shadows, clapping at the toads. "My, I never thought frogs would exist in fighting my great creatures." the cloak man said, with more Xenomorphs appearing from behind him._

 _The toads were in defensive stance, ready for another battle. But the cloak man ordered his creatures to stand down. "Don't worry, I won't fight you. It'll be probably be quick by squashing the three of you with my foot. But seeing you defeated my creatures, I spare your life for now." he said._

" _So these are you creatures? How in the world you created them?"Fukasaku asked._

" _That's for you to know soon once I begin to destroy this planet with my own bare hands." the man said._

" _By using these creatures?" Shima asked._

" _Why, yes. That is one good answer by a frog with a brain." he replied._

" _Who are you? Is this your ship?" Gamakichi asked._

" _I haven't introduce myself." the man pull down his cloak to reveal his face. "My name is David. I've have come to this planet for one good reason. To end the human extension on life throughout the universe. With the help of this creatures, I soon will have my hands on not only on this planet, but my hands on the Tailed Beasts soon."_

" _You're a monster I say. And yourself as a human who shows hatred to another. There's no way that will not happen. Especially if you get yourself a hand on the Tailed Beasts. You have to go through their users in order to capture all of them. And with the likes of you with no powers of Chakra, you can't beat them." Fukasaku said._

" _Oh don't worry, I already have two of them in my hands now." David answered._

" _WHAT?!" the three toads replied._

" _That's two down and the next ones to come." the humanoid said._

" _How did you do that? Who are they you captured?" Fukasaku asked._

" _You find out soon enough. In the meantime, I want the three of you to leave here at once. I have plans to get my ship ready for the next phase of the plan to start." David said. "Armageddon is about to come. And this planet will usher a new dark age. Something that has never seen before."_

" _What is this Dark Age you're referring too?" Shima asked._

" _Like I said, you'll soon find out in the future. For now, its the Calm Before the Storm." David said, walking back in the darkness along with the Xenomorph_

 _The three toads stood there in shock. But they know for sure a new danger was lurking. And they were looking at the devil just now._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Jiraiya was in shock after hearing the Toad's story. "I'm not sure what this David person was. But this one has the power to control these creatures. And now with not sure who are the two Tailed Beast he captured. If he can capture all of the other Tailed Beast, the world itself could be in grave danger." Fukasaku said as the Pervy Sage shot up from the table.

"Why the hell you people didn't call me then? I would've come and help you three out?" he asked in an angry tone.

"Now, now, Little Jiraiya. We didn't want to worry you. Plus you have a village to protect." Shima said, trying to calm him down.

"What about Gamakichi? Is he okay?" he asked as he heard the door open. He turn around and saw the orange toad enter the house. Wrapped up in bandages from where the acidic blood hit him.

"Hey, Jiraiya. Long time no see." the orange toad replied.

"Thank God you're okay." he said. "Ma and Pa told me what happened when you guys journey to where you guys encounter the creatures."

"I don't even want to think about those creatures. They been giving me nightmares at times I couldn't sleep." Gamakichi said.

"I see." Jiraiya said.

"Little Jiraiya, what are you gonna do now? It seems this David guy will do all its powers to try to destroy this planet." Fukasaku said.

"We're gonna have to warn Tsunade about this. Plus, we have to know who he kidnapped and who were the Tailed Beast he capture were." he said, turning to a window. "I have a feeling we're in grave danger than before."

* * *

 **Hokage Rock**

At the monument, the faces of the Hokage look towards the village. But for Naruto and Konohomaru, they were not in a good mood. Using a hammer and chisel, they were working on refacing the Fifth Hokage's face from top to bottom. Both Kakashi, who was reading the Icha Icha Book, Iruka, and Ebisu were keeping a close eye on the boys in case they escape. "Kakashi, would you please stop reading that book. You know full well the Hokage is gonna kill us." Ebisu said.

"Come on, I'm reading the fun part." The Copy Ninja said. "Besides, if I recall, Konohamaru said to me a couple of days ago, you read those books on your day off. No wonder you're a pervert just like when you look at Naruto's Sexy Jutsu." Kakashi laughed as Ebisu covered his mouth.

"Shut your mouth, idiot!" he replied.

"You guys really are idiots." Iruka said, shaking his head and letting out a sigh.

"No wonder where the laughter was coming from." the three turn their heads to see the others walking towards them.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Ino, and Hinata. What you guys doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"We were just on our way to the Yakiniku Q. We were all looking for Naruto to see if he was coming." Sakura said.

"Actually, he's down there." Kakashi said as the others look down seeing the two boys working on the Fifth Hokage's Face.

"All right, what did he do now?" Ino asked.

"How about we ask him." Shikamaru said. "Hey, Naruto… oh and he's not alone. He also has Konohamaru with him. Something tells me they did something wrong. What a Drag." he sighed before calling Naruto's name. "Hey, Naruto."

The Noisy Ninja look up seeing the others. "Hey, guys."

"What did you do this time, Naruto? Its line one stupid thing you do and you get in trouble." Sakura said.

"Well, its a long story." he replied.

"Naruto was training with the Rasengan." The Copy Ninja explained. "He use the sphere to destroy a dummy and only for it land towards the Fifth Hokage's face. Doing a ton of damage. Now, Lady Tsunade has punish him by rebuilding the face."

"And why is Konohamaru helping him?" Kiba asked.

"He called the Hokage an Old Hag." Ebisu said.

"Oh my god." Sakura said, slapping her head on her hand. "Seriously, these guys do stupid things and get themselves in trouble all the time."

"Unfortunately, guys. Naruto can't join with y'all until he finishes building the face." Iruka said.

"Damn that sucks." Shikamaru said as Choji heard his stomach rumbling.

"Come on, guys. I'm getting hungry. Can't aforid to go on an empty stomach." he said.

"God, Choji. You really are such a pig." Ino said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, we better get going." Shikamaru said before turning back to Naruto. "Will give you something on the way back. Gotta go."

"Please, Naruto. Don't get yourself in trouble." Sakura said as they waved goodbye to the others before leaving to the resturant.

"Great, I'm stuck here fixing this and they get to have all the fun. This is so not cool." Naruto said, pouting like a baby.

"Tell me about it, boss." Konohamaru said.

* * *

The sun was about to settle down for the day. On the dirt road, Team Guy, led by Might Guy with Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji were approaching the village gates after finishing their recent mission. "Great work today, squad. In honor of your mission complete, I'm taking all of us to the Yakiniku Q for some BBQ." Might Guy said as the others except for Neji cheered.

"You know what's funny, Guy-Sensei. You're almost like Asuma-Sensei when he sends his team over to the restaurant all the time." Tenten said.

"Speaking of that, I need to talk to Asuma one of these days to get Choji and Rock Lee in a rematch." Might Guy said.

"Rematch?" Tenten asked, confused.

"We haven't told you." Rock Lee explained. "Choji and I were in an eating contest. Both Asuma-Sensei and Guy-Sensei were placing bets to see who will finish first. Sadly, Choji won and Asuma won a couple of ryos. But I determine to net light Guy-Sensei down and I will win back my pride with enough courage to beat Choji."

"That's the spirit, Lee. Have enough courage to beat that fatso in that food contest. Don't let him embarrassed you." Guy said.

Tenten just shook her head with a sweat drop. _"I'm really surrounded with idiots."_ she thought.

The team arrives at the gate seeing both Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki at the checkpoint as gate watchers. They were asleep on the job. Might Guy walk up to them, putting a fist on the table. Waking them up, the two flinch. Looking scare, they look around thinking the Hokage caught them sleeping. They saw the team. "Oh, its you Might Guy. Thank God you scare us to death." Kotetsu said, letting out a sigh.

"So I'm taking you guys are bored at this job." he said.

"Please don't tell the Hokage. She's gonna scare us to death and kill us." Izumo said, begging as Might Guy laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." he said as the two let out another sigh of relief.

"Anyway, you just came back from y'all mission." Kotetsu said.

"Yeah. Thank God we made it in time before the gate closed. We were just heading to get some BBQ. You guys wanna come along?" Guy asked.

"That'll be our treat. Kotetsu and I are really starving to death after this long day of guarding the gate." Izumo said, rubbing his stomach.

As they were talking, Neji sense something from behind. He turn around to the gate and see three figures walking towards the gate. He activate his Byakugan to get a good look to who it was. It was the Moya Triad, who escape from the temple. He saw the brothers carrying Mo, who's body was so weak he can't walk anymore. Then he saw Aniki, covering the wound knife which has gone worsen then before. "Sensei, look." Neji said.

The others look to see the brothers walking towards the gate. Might Guy, Kotetsu, and Izumo ran up to the brothers to help them out. Tenten, Lee, and Neji follow suit. The weapon's Chunin covered her mouth in shock to see "What's going on here?" Guy asked.

"Please, you gotta help us. We have to get to a hospital as quick as possible. Mo is getting weaker than before. We don't know what happened to him. He fall down to the ground and was getting weaker and weaker." the Elder brother explained.

"And what happened to you?" Izumo asked, seeing the knife wound on him.

"Don't worry about it. Just a scratch." he replied. "Plus, I need to speak with the Hokage. This is very urgent. She needs to understand what's happening."

"What are you talking about? Why do you want to talk with the Hokage?" Kotetsu asked.

"You can talk with the Hokage later. Right now, we need to get you two to the hospital." Guy said.

"Will go warn the Hokage for you." Izumo said as he and Kotetsu rush to the Hokage's office while Team Guy help the brothers to the Hospital nearby.

* * *

 **ROOT Headquarters**

Underneath the village, a frail old man, with black shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. A x-shaped scar on his chin. Dressed in a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it, covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. He sat in his chair, resting with his left eye closed. He sense a present in front of him as he open his left eye.

"Lord Danzo, sorry for the intrusion." A ROOT ANBU member said, taking a knee in front of him. "But we just send the false scroll to the Mizukage and our spies are reporting that she will be coming to the Hidden Leaf Village in the coming days."

"Good. Anything else?" he asked.

"Also, one of our spies is reporting that three people came from the gate. Wanting to talk to the Hokage. Two people were taken to the hospital. We learn its the brothers that came from the temple in the Land of Fire. One of them might snitch to the Hokage, finding out about the secrets of the temple." the ANBU member explained.

"We can't let them have that brother. They might use Ibiki or Inoichi to give out information. I want him dead. That goes for the others brothers. I want them all dead immediately." he ordered.

"Yes, sir. Oh, and one more thing." the ANBU member explained. "We also learned that Lady Tsunade has ordered ANBU squads to search the convoy rode by the former Fourth Mizukage. They might see something suspicious."

"Don't worry about that. Just carry on with your mission as planned." Danzo said.

"Yes, sir." the ANBU said as he disappeared.

" _Everything's coming to plan as we speak."_ the Darkness of the Shinobi thought with an evil smirk. _"The bitch decides to send her ANBU squad towards the convoy. They don't know what's gonna hit them once they go through a trap. Its onward to the next plan. Not only on becoming the Hokage, but getting rid of Naruto out of my village."_

* * *

End of Chapter Two

 **Author's Note:** Finally, this chapter is finally done. It took me all day long this week to get it done. Trust me, these kind of chapters takes a long time to plan and think how you want it to be. Plus the battle scenes is really tough to do. Like watching a movie that has battle scenes involved.

Now as I mention, the last chapter I said not only David is the antagonist but there will be more antagonists characters in this story so no surprise I would put Danzo in the mix as usually, the old man wants to be the Hokage and rule with an Iron Fist. Trust me, I got plans for him down the road. That's just the first step of it to come so be prepare for that.

The next chapter hopefully comes next week but I'll be going back to work next week as my two week vacation is coming to an end. Even though I'm off on Monday before go back to work next week. So this weekend, I'll try to work on the next chapter despite I got NFL Playoffs today and Toonami returning tonight. So excited for that.

Hope everyone have a great weekend. As I say again I'll try to get Chapter Three up next week. See ya soon. Review please


	3. Hospital Massacre- Part One

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the huge long delay. Work and all has my life in a busy one. This is a two part chapter with Part One. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Three: Hospital Massacre- Part One

* * *

 **Yakiniku Q**

Dusk was coming as the sun was going down in the village. Many members of the Konoha Eleven, except for Naruto, were all hanging out the restaurant where Squad Ten would go all the time. Everyone was enjoying their food but of course, its Choji who gets in their way of everything was eating every meet as like he was starving to death. The others, except for Shino, who just ate quietly, look at him like he's crazy and wants more. Every plate and bowls were piling up in between him. Even other people at the tables were seeing this with crazed eyes. "Damn, this guy is like a vacuum cleaner." Kiba said with a shocked face.

"What can I say. You know how he eats." Shikamaru said.

"And its becoming a bit of annoying as well. No wonder why Asuma-Sensei lost so much money because of this fatas-" Ino said, right before Sakura cover her mouth.

"Ino-Pig, shut it!" the Pink Haired Chunin said.

Choji stopped eating, looking to his teammate. "I'm sorry but didn't you say something, Ino?" he asked.

"No no no no. She never said nothing." Sakura said, chuckling nervously. Still having her hand on the Blond's mouth, only for her face to turn blue. She quickly pulled her hand off her mouth, giving her oxygen.

"What the hell was that for, Billboard Brow?" the Blond Chunin asked, angrily.

"Saving your skin, Ino-Pig." she replied.

"Hm, let's see now." the girls turn to Sai, who was writing something down in his book. "Sakura say Ino-Pig and Ino say Billboard Brow. Must be some great nicknames. Plus, Choji nickname is fat-" the former ANBU was punched to the face by Sakura, sending him backwards to a wall nearby. Everyone draw attention to it, causing one of waiters to come by to their table.

"Excuse but do we have a problem here?" the waiter asked.

"Oh, no we don't have a problem. Everything's all good from her." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" **Yeah, right. There is a problem. Two people that are causing the problem."** Inner Sakura said.

"Okay, well please be peaceful around here. Because we have to ask you to leave at once if this problem happens again." the waiter said as he leave from the group.

"Way a go, Billboard Brow. You almost got ourselves in trouble." Ino said.

"Oh really? Said the person that started this whole thing, Ino-Pig." Sakura shot back.

"Can you two please be quiet for once. We're trying to enjoy our meal here." Kiba said, annoyed by the two loud girls.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Those two already been like this since childhood." Choji said, still eating his food.

Meanwhile, Hinata look down at her food. Not one touch or bite on the meet. She was in deep thought about her secret crush which is the Noisy Ninja. Its not the same without him because he would always get angry that Choji would always take his food. For the Hyuga Heiress, it was so funny she almost laugh but keeping it to herself not to be embarrassed by the others. What she didn't notice was that Sakura saw her face head down. "Uh, Hinata." the Pink Haired Chunin tapped her arm, making Hinata out of her trance. "Is everything okay? You haven't ate your food."

"I'm fine. Its nothing." the Hyuga Heiress replied but Sakura knew she was lying. The others except for Choji got their attention.

"Come on, Hinata. I know you're lying. Its not the same without Naruto here right?" Sakura asked, which made the Byakugan User blushed.

Ino saw her blushed. That devlish smirk from the Blond Chunin formed. She snuck up behind her. Wrapping her arms around the Byakugan User. Sakura and the others saw this. Hinata flinched but she was blushing and moaning. Sakura notice that Ino has her hands on Hinata's plump breasts. Rubbing them, making her uncomfortable. The others including the other people in the restaurant caught by this moment. "What are you doing? Please stop." Hinata begged as the Blond Chunin continue rubbing her mounds.

"Come on, now. Admit it." Ino was whispering in her ear in a sultry tone. "You have a crush on Naruto. Don't you? Come on, Hinata. Spill the beans for us."

"Please stop, Ino." the girl continue begging.

The Platinum Blonde continue to smirk when her long ponytail was pulled by Sakura. "Ow! What the hell you did that for?" she asked in anger, fixing up her hair."

"Pervert! Trying to tease Hinata with everyone looking! You're crazy!" the pinked haired chunin said.

The girls once again went at it while Hinata was blushing deeply. The boys, except for Choji, Sai, and Shino, just shook their heads and sigh. Everyone around the restaurant were looking at the girls yet again. "This is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Kisaragi Village**

On the road leading towards Kisaragi, Six ANBU members jump tree by tree, searching for the missing Kiri Convoy. The road was covered in a wooded area. Their also hoping there was no civilian journeying on the road if they came across the convoy. The ANBU Captain with a Boar Mask, his identity hidden underneath the mask. He stopped his advancement when he saw something on the dirt road. He turn to his squad as they dropped down to the ground. They stumble across four carriages. One of the ANBU look at the logo. "Sir, this is the convoy from the Land of Water." the female member said.

"So this is the long convoy. But where's the others?" the Captain asked. "Investigate the area. Make sure you find anything."

The other ANBU members look around the area to search for anything. One member with a Cat Mask search the area to the right. She notice an object on the ground. It was a Protector Headband with a Kirigakure Logo on it. At the same time, she saw a puddle of blood with bloodstains on the headband. Notice a little trail of blood, she follow the trail. Pushing a couple of tree branches out of the way, she flinch when see saw a body. "Captain, come see this!" she said as the Captain to her location.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw the body. He was almost felt to vomit. The body is a Kiri Shinobi. Between the chest and stomach, it shows a medium size hole with blood all over it. The face of the dead Shinobi was horrifying. Its eyes and mouth were wide open like he was freaked out at something. "What in God's name do such a thing?"

"Could it be ambush of Rogue Ninjas?" the Cat Masked female asked.

"I'm not sure." he said.

"Captain!" the two turn around as they ran back to the convoy from another voice

They walked to their squad where they saw other bodies of Kiri Shinobis. All mutilated of arms and legs scattered on the road. It was indeed a massacre but a more disgusting type. The Boar Captain walked up to one of the bodies. It shows the face has a medium size hole. Like something went through his face and came out from behind. It was an exit wound. So much of the horror they see everywhere. "I've never seen anything like it." he said.

"What you want us to do?" the Cat Masked Female asked

"Its gonna take time to get the bodies all picked up and bring it back to the village." the Captain explained. "With the Mizukage making a surprise to the village, she'll probably want to see her men. We're gonna have to use one of the carriage to put the bodies inside and bring it back to the Hidden Leaf Village. I know the stench is gonna smell. Just try to get your minds off of them and let's get it done before nightfall."

The other ANBU were not interested in that idea but had to follow orders. It took a couple of minutes to get the bodies in the back of the carriage. There was still blood on the road. Hopefully a storm would come soon to clean it off. It was a gonna be a long road back to the village but with the stench, it was gonna be feel uncomfortable with it. "Is that all the bodies?" the Captain asked.

"All of them are in the carriage." the Cat Masked Female said.

"All right, let's get going before someone would see us thinking we're robbing and killing them." the captain said. Right before they were gonna move, they heard something rusting in the bushes near them to the right. "What was that?"

The others draw their weapons out. One of the ANBU member walk slowly, with his sword out, ready to attack. Right in front of the bush, he use his hands to move the branches off. To his surprise, there was nothing there. "Anything?" the captain asked.

"No. There's nothing there. Maybe it was just an animal that got away." he said.

Thinking they were in the clear, the Cat Masked Female sense something approaches towards the member at a faster rate. "Look out!" she yelled out as the member turn around and out of nowhere, a Facehugger leaps in, trapping its body at his face and tying its tail around its neck. The member struggles to yank it out. But it was no luck.

The captain rushed to save his friend. But a figure block his way, jumping down from the air in front of him. "What the hell is that?" Beneath his mask was his eyes wide. The Xenomorph Warrior lift its head up, looking at the captain. The two staring down at one another. The creature snared at him, dripping saliva from its mouth. The captain slowly pulls for his sword when the creature lift its head up in the air, roaring throughout the forest.

The others notice another roar within the forest. Suddenly, six more Xenomorphs. Three Warriors and Three Drones dropped to the ground. Surrounding the ANBU squad. The others draw the weapons out. But inside the mask, fear and scarred faces, seeing the creatures. They were on the verge of facing Death's Door. "My god. There's too many of them." the Cat Masked Female said, shivering in fear.

The captain looks back as the Warrior turns his head back to face him. "This is not good." the ANBU captain said as the creature roared at him, showing him another mouth.

* * *

 **Ramen Ichiraku**

Just right next door to the BBQ Restaurant, Naruto and Konohamaru were eating at their favorite restaurant. Decided to drown their sorrows from being left out of eating with their friends, the two were eating a hundred bowls of Ramen. So many bowls stacked on the counter. Both Kakashi, Iruka, and Ebisu were looking at the boys. Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant and his daughter Ayame, were feeling bad for the boys, thinking they were left out by their friends. "Uh, I think you two had enough." the owner said.

"Man, that hit the spot." the Noisy Ninja said, rubbing his fat belly.

"You said it, boss.' Konohamaru said, also rubbing his fat belly.

"Come on, guys. I know you're not happy being left out by the others. But just remember, who launch the sphere to the Hokage's face." Kakashi said.

"And who call the Hokage an old-" Ebisu almost said it but Iruka covered his mouth in a quick way.

"Idiot, better not say it out loud." the Academy Sensei said.

"Would you like some Ramen to take with you on the way back to apartment?" Ayame asked.

"No thanks. I'm gonna go ahead and head back home to get some rest. My stomach really hurts. I'll see ya tomorrow. Let's go, Konohamaru." Naruto got up from his seat as his friend did the same. Both rubbing their bellies after so many ramen they ate. They walk slowly back to their respected homes.

"Kinda feel bad for them. Almost like when he was little and how the village treated him." Teuchi said.

"Trust me, I know more about that." Iruka said, referring to the same history as his childhood just like Naruto's past.

Suddenly, Kakashi sense a present outside. The others got his attention where the Copy Ninja stood up from his seat and walk outside. He saw an ANBU member on his knee, with his head down in front of him. "Sorry for the interruption. But the Hokage has summon all of the senseis including you to her office at once." he said.

"Has something happened?" The Copy Ninja asked as both Ebisu and Iruka walked out of the shop to see the conversation.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you all about it. The Hokage will explained to you once you attend her office." the ANBU said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What just happened?" Iruka asked.

"We were summon to the Hokage's office. I'm not sure what it this about. But it appears to be urgent the most. Either way, we better get going and see what's going on." Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute!" the three turn around to see Teuchi holding the receipt in his hands. "You forgot about your bill. Don't try to screw me over on ditching me forgetting to pay your tip."

Kakashi look towards both Iruka and Ebisu. For a few minutes he was gonna speak until he teleported out of scene, trying to avoid paying the bill. Ebisu tries to do the same thing but Teuchi grabbed him by the collar. Iruka just shook his head as he'll be involved in this one as well.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

In one of the rooms, Ya was placed inside a rectangular glass container. Laying in bed, with an oxygen mask on and sleep, many medical-nin, part of the Medic Corps were dressed in hazmat suits. They could tell that his body was in a bad shape. "I'm surprise how he got here still alive. Especially when his entire body is getting weak." Iyashi said, looking at his notes of the patient's health.

"There were other results on the oldest brother." Kanpo said, giving him the other Medical Results of Aniki.

"Well the good news the oldest brother will be okay. The wound from the kunai is not that severe. I'm surprise he hasn't lost so much blood during the journey towards the village. Question is, what on earth happen? Were they ambushed by other ninjas?" Iyashi asked. "By the way, I was wondering about the third brother? Where is he at?" He was referring about Mo.

"I heard that he was sent to the Intelligence Division Building by orders of the Hokage." Kanpo explained. "Many people said that he was freaked out or scarred. I wonder why? I'm surprise he wasn't wounded like his brothers did. I wonder what they encounter? Maybe Inoichi knows about it when he uses his Mind Jutsu to see what they encounter."

"Hey, guys." the two turn around to see Oyone enter the room. "X-Rays just came back. You're not gonna believe it but the two of you needs to see this."

Iyashi and Kanpo left the room with her. Leaving the other two Medical-nin behind to keep an eye on Ya, who was still asleep. What they don't notice, beneath his shirt, something was moving slowly and trying to push out. Causing the brother to stir a little from his sleep. The horror was coming to haunt this hospital in a moment of time.

Minutes later, the three enter inside the X-Ray room. Oyone pulled out the X-Ray of Ya. Placing it on the Light Box for a better view. She pointed her finger on an object that was inside the chest of the younger brother. Iyashi and Kanpo were shock at what they were seeing. It was a creature that looks like a large worm, that was stuck on the chest part. "What the hell is that?" Kanpo asked, still has a shock face.

"That's a good question. I'm not sure what it is." Oyone said.

"How in the world did it got inside his chest. No way in hell the size of that can get inside a human's body." Iyashi said.

"I don't know what it is but whatever it is, we gonna have to find a way to get it out." Oyone said.

"Surgery?" Iyashi asked.

"Exactly." she said.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

Meanwhile, Kakashi arrives at the Hokage's Office. He wasn't alone. He saw Asuma Saratobi, leader of Squad Ten, talking with Kurenai Yuhi, leader of Squad Eight. Captain Yamato, who is in charge of Squad Seven, even though the Copy Ninja is still has a minor role in the squad is also in attended. Anko Mitarashi also present. Eating her usually favorite dumplings. Finally, there was Might Guy with his team there. The Copy Ninja walk over to them. "Hey, Guy." he said.

"Ah, Kakashi. I guess you were called as well." he said.

"We're not the only ones." he said, looking back at the others. "The other senseis were called as well except for the other team members." Kakashi turn back to see a little blood stain on Guy's Green Flak Jacket. "Wonder what happen to you? I can see your mission was a hard one."

"Actually this is not my blood or anyone of my team's." Guy said.

"Seriously?" Kakashi asked.

Suddenly, the doors open as everyone turn around to see both Tsunade and Shizune, with Tonton the Pig in her arms. Everyone took a knee, bowing to the Hokage. The two proceed to the desk as Tsunade sat down with Shizune standing next to her. Everyone got up from the floor. "Thank you for coming. I know we should be calling for the night. However, we have some urgent news." the Slug Sanin said. "Before I continue, where is both Ebisu and Iruka?"

"Apology for that." the Copy Ninja said, rubbing the back of his head, smile underneath the mask. "The two are currently at the Ramen Stand, trying to paid a tip. I'll give them a brief tomorrow if they don't show up on time."

The Hokage shook her head but didn't had time to get in on it. "Oh well, I don't have time to talk about it. Now then, the reason you have been called is because we have some urgent news." she explained. "A message scroll was sent from the Land of Water by the Mizukage. She will be coming to the village tomorrow though it was unannounced at the last minute. However, that's not the only that's important. There is another thing I need to discuss and what led to the Mizukage's arrival tomorrow."

"What is it?" Kurenai asked.

"There was another part of the scroll that the Mizukage sent me." the Hokage explained. "This one I didn't know about until now. The former Fourth Mizukage was coming to the village with a convoy. However, they didn't show up on time to the village. Their last location was going towards Kisaragj Village. I send out a squad of ANBU to search for the convoy. They should be back by now since its about to be night."

The others were now confuse and surprise at the news. "I have a question." Asuma answer. "Why were getting this information at the last minute? I mean clearly these kind of news should've been announced a couple days ago. Especially with the Mizukage coming tomorrow. We would've have all the other team including my own being informed about it."

"I agree to what Asuma saying." Yamato said.

"Look I understand this was last minute reports. I really don't like these last minute things as well. Right now, we have to focus at what's at hand at the matter of everything. Now, changing to another subject." Tsunade explained more. "Earlier today, Team Guy had return to the village. At the same time at the gates, they encounter three men. Two of the three were wounded. One had a kunai wound on the right side of the body. The other was in much worst shape than ever. The two are currently at the Konoha Hospital for the time being. Shizune is checking up on them. She'll be going back to the hospital once the meeting is over."

"And the other brother?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry about him." the others turn to Anko, who finished the last remaining Dumpling before speaking. "He's currently in custody at the Intelligence Division. Both Inoichi and Ibiki will take good care of him. Gotta admit, when he came in, he looked scared as hell. That's what you saw, right Guy?"

"I know that he want it to tell the Hokage about what they saw. I couldn't tell what he was saying. But I did told him he'll see the Hokage soon once he's interrogated." Guy said.

While the conversation was happening, Neji was in deep thought. Earlier today when they encounter the brothers, he use his Byakugan and notice something was inside Ya's body. Though he couldn't tell what it was, he mind was still wondering about it. "Uh, Neji." The Hyuga snap out from his thoughts to see Tenten speaking. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine." he answered.

"I believe this meeting has come to an end. Inform your teams about the Mizukage's arrival tomorrow. Dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Yes, ma'am." the others said.

* * *

At an Apartment Building, Naruto slowly walking, rubbing his big belly at the same time. Eating all that bowls of Ramen made his stomach hurt as hell. Almost ready to go to the bathroom big time. Grabbing his keys and unlocking the door, he enter his apartment building. Closing the door and locking it, walking to his bedroom. His place is like a Third World Country. Messing dishes in the sink, dirty clothes, other food and drinks including some that were half full on the floor. "I really need to clean my room someday." he said, walking by the mess and enter his bedroom.

He was struggling to take his sandals off. For seconds he had a hard time getting his sandals off. He decided to leave them on for the night. Laying down on his bed, the Noisy Ninja kept rubbing his belly. He could feel rumbling sounds inside his stomach. "Man, why didn't I kept eating at that ramen. That was a big mistake. My tummy hurts so much." Naruto said.

For a couple of minutes, the Noisy Ninja went to sleep for the night. Hoping his stomach doesn't hurt that much overnight.

* * *

In a dimensional place that's inside Naruto's mind, it was a sewer where pipes was above the ceiling. Drops of water drip to the floor creating puddles from the ceiling as well. In the sewer was a cage with a "Do Not Pull" sealed on the cage doors. Inside is a creature with nine long swiping tails. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its closed eyes that stretches to its ears and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposite thumbs on its clawed hands.

The creature was sound asleep. It snore peacefully unlike the Noisy Ninja's snoring louder so much that it made the creature having a hard time asleep. However, his peaceful sleep would come to an end when a flute was heard playing a peaceful song. The creature's eyes open. Its eyes has red irises with black slits for puplis. It slowly lifted his head up. Hearing the sound of the flute playing, it was looking around but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

" _ **What is this thing I'm hearing?"**_ Kurama the Nine-Tails asked, looking around as the flute suddenly stopped. **_"Now it stopped. But I'm sensing something that is more danger than ever."_**

The Nine-Tails continues to ponder for a minute until something finally snap him to his mind. It growled in anger. _**"No… it can't be."**_

* * *

Back at the hospital, both Kusushi and Mitate were keeping a close eye on Ya, who was still laying in bed inside the big rectangular glass. It was a little silence in the room with the Holter Monitor beeping for monitoring heart beats. The two were looking at more results of the younger brother's health. Suddenly, they heard coughing as the two turn around. At the same time, the monitor was beeping rapidly. Both put their hazmat suits on and enter the glass container. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kusushi asked, putting his hands on his body.

"Something "cough" is "cough" inside me." Ya said in between coughs.

"What you mean something's inside of you? What is it?" Kusushi asked again, using his Mystical Palm Technique with enough Charka to heal the patient.

The younger brother's body was shaking rapidly and violently. At the same time, he was coughing blood big time. The heart rate monitor was beeping rapidly even more. Mitate tries to calm him down. "Shit, he having sizures like never before. We gotta give him the shot to calm him down. Quick, the syringe with Sedition is at the table. Hurry!" he yelled.

Kusushi exit from the glass container. Rushing over to get the syringe from the table. Running back inside the container, he stuck the syringe on his chest. It cause Ya to be knocked out instantly. The heart monitor went beeping back to normal. There were still blood on the floor and on his mouth from his violently cough. The two medical-nins let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. As long as he's okay. I don't know how he body was doing." he said.

"I don't know either. That's was weird." Mitate said.

The two stood silence for a couple of seconds. They were about exit the container until they heard something. They turn around and saw Ya once again coughing blood again. Out of nowhere, something bust out from his chest. Blood everywhere spashes the container. The object bust through the glass, destroying the container, shattered glass everywhere on the floor and bed. The medical-nins look around at the blood. They heard the heart monitor sound. Not the beeping sound but a long beep sound. It signal the younger brother was dead.

They look to see Ya's Chest with a medium size hole all bloody. Something popped out from his body. "What the hell was that?" Kusushi asked.

They heard a little screetching sound. They look to the left of the room. It was like a large worm like creature, beige or brown in color and a mouth of metallic teeth and a tail capable of propelling it with considerable speed. The medical-nins were stunned to see what it is. All covered in blood, the creature looks around to see where it was at. "What we're gonna do?" Kusushi asked in a whisper tone.

"We're gonna have to make a run for it and alert the others." Mitate said in a whisper tone. "As long as it doesn't see us, we can make it. Ready?"

"I guess so." Kusushi said as he step on a piece of glass.

The glass shattered cause the Chestburster to turn around and saw the medical-nin. It snarl at them. "Oh, shit! It saw us! Run!" Mitate said as the two make a run for the doors.

The creature screeches as it chases them. The two made it to the doorway. Kusushi was the first to make it out of the room. Mitate turn around and saw the Chestburster, flying towards him. Entering towards the mask of the hazmat suit, killing him instantly. Kusushi saw the horror as the creature was eating the flesh. He turn around and made a run for it to warn the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanpo, Iyashi, and Oyone exit from the X-Ray Room. With enough medical tools for surgery, they were heading back to the room until they saw Kusushi running towards them. He didn't notice that he was leaving footprints of blood behind. It was easy for the Chestburster to find him. The three saw him freaked out. "Guys, Mitate's dead!" he yelled.

"What?! How what happened?" Kanpo asked.

"That freaking thing is coming!" he yelled, even more freaked out to death.

"What is it? What are you talking about?" Iyashi asked, trying to calm him down.

Suddenly, they heard a woman's scream coming from the hallway. The four runs quickly to where the scream was. They enter the hallway seeing Mitate's dead corpse and a female nurse corpse on the ground as well. Both covered in blood. There were other bloodstains on the walls and floors. The others were shocked. Oyone covered her mouth, shocked with tears coming out from her eyes. Iyashi ran over to see the body. Only see his face gone. He was sick to his stomach at what he was seeing. Kanpo got a glimpse of the room. Bloody and pieces of glass everywhere. He saw Ya's body on the bed, bloody. He walk to see its hole on the body. "What the hell happened here?" Kanpo asked.

"I saw it." Kusushi said, still scared as hell as Iyashi grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, get it together. What on earth did you saw?" he asked, shaking his body.

"It a creature." he explained. "Mitate and I saw the creature coming out from the younger brother's chest. The thing was so powerful, it just popped out and destroyed the glass container. We made a run for it and it saw us. It got Mitate and killed him brutality. That was it until I got to you guys to warn you."

"Where is it now?" Kanpo asked.

"I'm not sure where it is. I didn't look back I just ran." Kusushi said.

"I think I know where it is." Oyone said as they walk back to the hallways. She pointed her finger, seeing a trail of blood on the wall. It was inside the vents.

"Its in the vents. That's not good." Kanpo said.

"It might be going to other rooms to try to kill the other patients in the hospital." Iyashi said.

"We're gonna have to warn the Hokage and her assistant. We're gonna have to evacuate the hospital and get everyone out before it strikes." Oyone said.

The others agree except for Kusushi. They began splitting up around the hospital to warn everyone.

* * *

Minutes later, everyone was outside the hospital. All medical-nins and patients were near the gate. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Shizune, with Tonton in her arms arrived at the scene. They all see the others outside as they walk up to the other medical-nins. "What happened?" the Hokage asked.

"We got a situation." Oyone explained. "One of patients that came to the village. The younger brother is found dead. Two of our medical-nins are dead as well."

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Tsunade asked, her anger boiling.

Oyone force them to look down, seeing Kusushi, still with the hazmat suit but the mask was taking off. The Hokage and Shizune gasp where they saw blood everywhere on the suit. They could see his body lanaguage where he was freaked out for minutes. Tsunade kneel down in front of him, trying to get an explanation. "What happened? Where's all this blood came from?" she asked but no answer from him. "Kusushi, its me the Hokage. What happened? Where did all this blood came from?" Once again, no answer as she got up. Decided to leave him alone from now.

"So what now?" Shizune asked.

"Since all the other patients are out of hospital, I'll try to call Katsuyu to help out with the others." Tsunade explained. "Rest of the medical-nins continue helping out the other patients out here. Shizune, have the other forces guard the 1st floor of the building. Make sure there's other people that didn't escape early on. I'm not sure what is inside but something tells me that its bad luck what happening. Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm gonna see all over the building for whatever it attack. I'll try to escape on time before reinforcements comes." Shizune said.

"I'll call the other senseis and their teams to come and aid you." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said before running to the entrance of the hospital.

Tsunade use her Summoning Jutsu as Katsuyu appears. The slug was really big. The others outside were a little horrifying at the sight. "Milady, you summon me?" the slug asked.

"Use your clones to heal many of these people out here. I'll give you the rest of my Charka for the rest of your clones." the Hokage answer, giving enough of her Charka to the slug.

Katsuyu use clones of herself to appear. Many slugs went to as many people to heal them with Tsunade's Charka. While that was happening, the Hokage send out as many scrolls to the others senseis to send the teams for help.

* * *

In the hospital, Shizune with Tonton in her arms, enters the hallway of where the attack happen. The good news the lights were still on. She notice below her footprints of blood on the floor. Could likely be other people that evacuate the building earlier. She follows the footprints. Turning slowly to her right at the corner, her stomach turn as she gasp to cover her mouth with one hand. She comes across the scene of the two dead corpse. Walking slowly towards both bodies, she felt she was ready to vomit on the floor.

She turn around to the room where blood and glass were on the floor. She walk towards the copse of Ya. Her stomach turn more at the body. Feeling like it was a bad mistake not to come in this place ever again. However, Tonton was feeling scarred as hell. The pig leap out of her arms, running towards a corner of a shelf. Hiding in there, the pig's body was shaking like nothing seen before. "Tonton, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Shizune asked, trying to calm the pig down. "Look, come on. We're about get out of here and try to get back with Lady Tsunade."

At the same time, something was coming out from the vent behind her. Slowly exiting from the vent, it then dropped to the floor. Tonton saw it behind her. The pig was freaking out and scarred to see the creature large and its head rising up. Shizune notice what the pig was looking out. She heard a snarl behind her. Slowly turning around, her eyes went wide of what seeing was seeing.

The Chestburster that came out from the body, now grows to a Xenomorph. Shizune drop down the floor. She was now scared, trying to move backwards only for her to be block to the corner of the room. The Xenomorph walk closer towards her. Its head moves slowly towards her face. Using its hand, it grabbed her by the neck. Lifting her up from the floor, it stare directly at her face. Its teethes with seething anger as it slowly opens its mouth. Showing another mouth inside.

The girl screamed as everything went black.

* * *

End of Chapter Three

 **Author's Note:** Did you guys miss me or what? I'm so sorry for the very long delay. I've been so much busy with other things including work. I do work nights. Plus, this chapter was a pain. You always need a brain to have a best unique chapter to fit in the plot and all. That's how long it takes and I was almost about to lose interest in this story. But I didn't gave in as I plan to continue this story for sure.

This chapter is a two part as I mention again. I'll be working hard on Part Two for sure. Like I said, its a work in progress so I'll be doing as much as I can to fit in.

Hopefully everyone enjoy your Super Bowl Weekend. I'll will be as well. Myself being a Patriots fan and all. Plus Toonami as well. Once again I'm sorry for the long delay. Hope everyone have a great weekend. See ya soon hopefully not long.

Review please.


	4. Hospital Massacre- Part Two

Chapter Four: Hospital Massacre- Part Two

* * *

At the village gates, both Kotetsu and Izumo were still on guard as usually. They were a couple of minutes away from going back to their homes for the night once their shift was over. Their minds were still over earlier on the Moya Triad arrival. Izumo yawned, knowing he was about to fall asleep. He look up at his watch, knowing it about to struck to 9pm. "Just about 15 minutes to go and then we can go home." he said.

"Finally, I'm ready to call it a night after today." Kotetsu said, also yawning.

"By the way, haven't heard anything about those guys we saw once Team Guy arrived back at the village." Izumo wondered.

"The only news I heard is the other two brothers are currently in the hospital. One had a kunai wound but the other we saw was really sick as hell." Kotetsu explained. "The third brother was taken to the Intelligence Division for interrogation. Get some good answers on what happen to the three of them when they were on their way to the village."

Their conversation was interrupted when a puff of smoke appear out of nowhere. The two got into defensive stance, thinking an enemy infiltrated the village. Instead they were shocked to see the ANBU squad that left earlier to search for the convoy. Three of the six squad came back. The Boar Masked Commander and the Cat Masked Female were badly wounded. The other ANBU was lying on the ground, dead but something covering his face. And it wasn't a mask.

Izumo helped the commander on his feet while Kotetsu helped the female ninja as well. "What took so long to get back? Where's the other squad? What happened to you two?" Kotetsu asked.

"We were ambushed… by these mysterious creatures." the commander said in a weak tone.

"Creatures? What are you talking about? Are you sure you're not mentioning ninjas?" Izumo asked.

"Where's the other squad?" Kotetsu asked.

"They're all dead by those creatures. You have to take us to the Hokage at once." the female ninja said.

Kotetsu saw some unusually burn marks on their arms. Some on their bodies and legs like they were bubbling afterwards. "You sure about that? Seeing you in a state like this. We need to get you two to the hospital." He turn around seeing a dead ANBU with a usually creature covering his face. "What happened to him? What's that on his face?"

"That thing came out of nowhere. It landed straight to his face. We tried to yank it out but its was so tight. It uses its tail to tighten his neck. He was dead when were coming back to the village." the commander said.

Suddenly, a messenger bird flew down from the sky. Izumo saw it as the bird landed on its arm. He grabbed the letter before the bird flew away. He was reading it for a couple of seconds. "The Hokage just send us this. We need to be at the hospital at once. Something bad has happened." Izumo said.

"What? Are you serious?" Kotetsu asked.

"The Hokage's not joking. The other teams are gonna be there as well. Since we're going, will take them with us. They can talk to the Hokage what happened." Izumo said.

Both Izumo and Kotetsu helped both the commander and female ninja while Izumo grabbed the body from the ground and teleport to the hospital.

* * *

Back at the village, Naruto was sound asleep and snoring loudly as usually. Hugging his pillow as a teddy bear and drooling at the same time. However, his mind would transport him to the sewers where the Nine-Tails is located. The Noisy Ninja eyes were open. Thinking he was in a dream, he stood in front of the cage as Kurama appears from the darkness. "Hey, what's wrong? I was sleeping peacefully until you brought me here?" he asked.

" _ **We have other problems to worry about. I sense something very powerful and evil."**_ Kurama said.

" _Seriously?"_ Naruto asked.

" **I'm not joking. I could feel it. Its here in this village. But where?"** Kurama asked.

Naruto was curious about what the Nine-Tails was talking about. Suddenly, the same flute song was heard echoing throughout the sewers yet again. _"What is that noise?"_ he ask, looking around. He turn around to see the Nine-Tails growing with its razor sharp teethes. He could see the anger in his face. _"Are you okay? What's wrong?"_ he asked.

" **I think I know where's that presence is located."** the Nine-Tails has he eyes closed for a couple of minutes. His eyes open in a flash. **"Its located at the Hospital nearby. It appears it has that Hokage's assistant with it."**

" _Oh, no! That's Shizune you mean!"_ the Noisy Ninja replied. _"Okay, I'm going to the hospital. Let me get out of this place to go rescue her!"_

" **By the way, Naruto. You better be on your guard. This enemy is no human. Its not from this world."** Kurama said.

" _Not human?"_ he asked.

" **You're find out soon enough."** the Nine-Tails replied.

"Oh and one more thing? Why were you so angry about that flute playing?" Naruto asked.

" **I'll tell you later on. We're running out of time. Don't let the girl get killed. Hurry up!"** Kurama said.

Naruto's eyes open as he was back in his apartment. He heard someone banging on his door. "Naruto, are you in there?" He recognize that voice of Sakura. Jumping out from his bed, he run to the door. Opening it to see both Sakura and Sai at the doorway. "Guys we gotta head to the hospital at once." he said.

Sakura and Sai were a little stunned about it. "Wow, that's a little funny. Because we're going to the same thing as well." the pink haired Chunin replied. "Anyway, we got a message from the Hokage to come to the hospital at once. The other teams including Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato are already there. We came to get you to be there as well."

"Well there's no time. Let's get going." Naruto jumped from the edge of the apartment, hopping roof to roof. Sakura and Sai followed him to the location.

" _How in the world did he knew about where we were going?"_ Sakura thought but would wait later to talk to him about it.

* * *

Back at the Hospital, Shizune was about to enter Death's Door. She came face to face with the devil. The Xenomorph with its hand, choking her neck. Tonton was hiding underneath the table, scarred for its life. The creature slowly opens its mouth, revealing its other mouth. It was about to deliver a tongue strike on the girl. Shizune screamed for her life, trying to hope someone comes to her rescue. Death was about to come for her.

Suddenly, an individual bust through the window. It caught the Xenomorph by surprise as it turns around. Some pieces of glass hit the creature's face but didn't had no effect. It dropped Shizune to the floor as the Hokage's Assistant tries to breathe more from the strong grip. Dragging herself to a corner as Tonton rushed over to her. Shizune regains her composer. Looking back to see non other than Jiriaya in Sage Mode with both Fukasaku and Gamakichi on his shoulders. Face to face with the Xenomorph. "Jiraiya "cough" you came "cough" thank God." she said, coughing at the same time.

The Pervy Sage saw blood everywhere including the three bodies. He was sick to his stomach seeing the gruesome sight. But regain his composer to stare at the creature in front of him. "So this is the creature you guys saw at the ship?" he asked to the Two Great Sage Toads.

"Yes. This thing is deadly." Fukasaku explained. "It has to be one of the things that stand not like the others that walk with hands and legs. But this one can fight like any other Shinobis. Just be careful, Little Jiraiya. Its can use its tail as a weapon to kill its target quickly. Plus, if you try to kill it, you better move quickly because its blood is acidic."

"That's fine. I'll end this one quickly." the Pervy Sage replied.

The Xenomorph roar at his targets. Looking back to Shizune, it quickly jumped back inside the vent, exiting from the room. The others were shocked by this. Not even want to put up a fight with them. Question is, why would it run away from Jiraiya all of a sudden? However, it had to be eliminated quickly before it escapes from the hospital and maybe into the village to find more victims. "It just ran off all of a sudden. Why would it do that?" Shima asked.

"That's a good question I want to know as well." Jiraiya said as turns off Sage Mode, back to his original face. The Two Toads jumped off from his shoulders, examining the bodies on the floor that fall victim to the Xenomorph. The Pervy Sage kneel down to Shizune to see if she was okay. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for coming to rescue me." she replied, finally breathing. "How did you know that thing was here?"

"Its a long story. Both Fukasaku and Shima can fill you and Tsunade in on that situation. Right now, this thing is somewhere in the hospital and it may strike again anytime soon." Jiraiya said.

"What was that thing?" Shizune asked.

However, she notice that the Pervy Sage has his hands on her right hand. Lifting up in front of them, Jiraiya has that handsome look on his face, making Shizune blushed. "Since I rescue you, how about you give me a nice reward." he said, planning a kiss on her hand. Making her face blushed more.

Suddenly, a fist came crashing down his head. The Pervy Sage screamed in pain, feeling the bump forming on his head. He look up to see non other than Tsunade, looking at him with a tick on her head, forming in anger. "Oh, its you Tsunade." he replied.

"IDIOT! Do you have the time to flirt with my assistant at a time like this. Even worst, you did it where there's bodies in this room. Have you no shame, pervert?!" she yelled in rage.

"Uh… maybe." that was his only excuse with a funny smile.

Tsunade shook her head. Letting out a sigh as she help Shizune on her feet. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. But this guy ain't." she said, looking at Tonton in her arms. The pig was scared as hell.

"Poor guy. What on Earth did the two of you saw? And what could've kill these people?" Tsunade said, while petting Tonton and referring to the bodies at the same time.

"Maybe I can explained." Fukasaku said as a Shinobi appeared from the entrance.

"Milady, the teams has arrived. They're at the entrance. Plus, the other ANBU squad you sent out is back. However, there is bad news about that." he said.

* * *

 **Intelligence Division Building**

At the building, both Ibiki Morino, head of the Torture and Interrogation Force, and Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Analysis Team and Ino's Father, were heading to one of the cells that had one of the Moya Triad Brothers inside. They were gonna use him for interrogation and questions about what they encounter. "I wonder what was going on at the hospital? They said it was evacuated for some reason?" Inoichi asked.

"I'm not sure. But I did hear that Anko was ordered to be there as well. I know you're daughter is there as well along with her squad." Ibiki said.

"Always have trust in my little princess' heart. She's growing up to be quite a good ninja." Inoichi said.

The two arrived at the entrance to the cells. Ibiki slide the key inside. Unlocking it, the door opens as they enter. The walk pass other cells to the final cell where the brother was being holdup. They see the brother sitting behind the corner of the wall. Ibiki open the cell door. "All right, stand up and come with us immediately." he said where there was no answer. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

Ibiki walk up towards the brother where in horror, the body drops to the floor. Ibiki and Inochi were stunned where they saw it had its throat slit. Puddle of blood on the floor above where the body was leaning on the wall. There was more blood on the wall as well. "What in God's name just happened?" Inoichi asked.

"How in the world he died? No way that any intruder never enter the building when its secured." Ibiki said.

"We must warn the Hokage. Plus, have everyone in this building questioned on the matter." Inoichi said.

–

Back at the ROOT HQ, Danzo sat in his seat with his eyes closed until one of his bodyguards appeared in front of him, bowing to him. Wearing a white cloak and mask. The Darkness of the Shinobi ordered him to take his mask off as he did. A young man with auburn colored hair and amber eyes of a killer. "Lord Danzo, the assassination has been complete. The target has been killed." Fu Yamanaka said.

"Good. That will keep the Hokage and the others in the dark for the time being." The ROOT Leader said. "Also, I'm hearing from our spies that the other two brothers are dead from the hospital?"

"Yes, my lord. It appears the life form has awaken from its slumber. It's currently lurking in the hospital. But the Hokage has already send its teams to try to eliminate it. Many of the civilians evacuated from the building. But it will be a matter of time before it tries to escape from the building and into the city." Fu explained.

"I see." Danzo said, placing his hand on his chin, thinking of something until another one of his bodyguard appeared next to Fu.

"Lord Danzo," Torune Aburame said. "The ANBU squad that was sent to search for the convoy were decimated. However, the ANBU commander and the other two members survived and are back in the village. They are wounded but the hospital is already evacuated. Your orders, sir?"

"Hold off for the time being, Let the mysterious creature do its bidding. I like to see how this is gonna play out." he said. "As of right now, everything is going to according to plan. As soon as I get rid of the bitch, I'll be once the Hokage."

Suddenly, a scroll appear in front of Danzo as he grabbed it and untie it. Reading it for a couple of minutes. He place the scroll in his pocket before getting up from his seat. "Excuse me, gentlemen. But it appears a meeting is about to take place." he said, walking off as his bodyguards follows suit.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were joined by the Teams at the entrance which was the safest place for the time being. Team Eight, led by Kurenai Yuhi, with Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, and Shino Aburame. Team Ten, led by Asuma Sarutobi, with Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Team Guy also arrived on the scene. And finally, Team Seven, led by Captain Yamato, with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai. Kakashi is still basically the leader since the Academy Years.

The Hokage brief the teams as they were stunned at what they were hearing. "I'm telling you right now. This enemy we're not dealing with is no human. It already had killed three people here. You people don't want to know what it did to them. Never in my life see what this enemy did." Tsunade said, referring to the Xenomorph.

"You mean this thing is a creature? Not a Ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Shizune encounter one of them." Tsunade said, seeing her assistant shaking a little. She could sense a chill in her spine. Even Tonton was still freaking out about it. "But the good news is that Jiraiya showed up on time to save her. From then, the creature escaped to one of the vents."

"I was kinda of surprise it would escape to not fight me. I'm not sure why. Both Fukasaku and Shima are currently looking around for it in the vents." The Pervy Sage said.

"This is an S-Rank Mission. You're job is too to eliminate the target by any means necessary. We can't take a chance to let it escape from the building and into the village. It will do whatever it takes to kill more people." Tsunade said.

Suddenly, the group heard a whimpering sound. Turning around to see Akamaru, hiding underneath a table. Scarred for his life. Much like Tonton was. "Akamaru, are you okay? What's wrong, boy?" Kiba asked, walking over to his dog.

"He's afraid of something. Isn't it that creature Lady Hokage explained to us?" Tenten asked.

"But we haven't encounter the creature?" Ino asked.

"Just like he was afraid of Gaara during the Chunin Exams. Poor guy." Hinata said.

"Well we can't just stand here all day. We gotta find it quick before it escapes to the village." Naruto said.

"He's right. We gotta find it right now." Sakura said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay with Akamaru and try to calm him down. I'll catch with you guys later on." Kiba said, petting his dog.

"The rest of you have your duty. Carry them out." Tsunade said as the teams, except for Kiba and Akamaru, disappear in a puff of smoke throughout the hospital to search for the Xenomorph. "We gotta go see how the ANBU commander is. I heard they just got back from their mission."

"Mission?" Jiraiya asked.

"They were searching for a convoy that went missing." the Hokage explained. "That convoy came from the Land of Water, carried by the former Fourth Mizukage. I got a scroll from the current Mizukage that she'll be coming here to the village tomorrow. I haven't even settled up a meeting with all this crap going on. I'll just live it at that on the Mizukage part. However, I send the ANBU squad to search for the convoy in the Land of Fire. I wonder if they found it already?"

"This is the first time I heard a mission about the convoy. Plus the Mizukage coming to the village. I wish she should've scheduled her visit for another time with all this going on." Jiraiya said.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appear out of nowhere. A woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair color is violet, styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Dressed in a fitted mesh body suit that covers her neck down to her thighs. A trench coat with an orange mini-skirt. "Lady Hokage. Urgent news to report." Anko Mitarashi said. "One of brothers that we brought to the Intelligence Building is dead in his cell."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade asked, rage of anger boiling in her.

"Both Inoichi and Ibiki arrived at his cell and found his body leaning on the wall. They don't how he killed himself. We checked him in case if he has any weapons. He didn't. Nobody didn't penetrate the building. Its a mystery how he was killed or killed himself." Anko said.

"Brothers? What brothers are you talking about? Jiraiya asked.

"I'll tell you on this matter later. Right now, its the matter that this thing must be executed before it escape to the village and find more humans." Tsunade said.

* * *

On the 2nd Floor, Team Ten were walking across the hallways. It was quiet and the lights were still one. Asuma looks around the hallway. The silence was defining. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji followed their leader, turning their eyes to find the Xenomoprh. For seconds they were walking until their squad leader stopped. Still has his cigerette in his mouth, he turn to his right, opening of the rooms. "Uh, sensei? Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shh. I think I sense something inside this room." he replied.

The team looks around at the room. It was clean. The beds were okay and not use. Pretty much many of the people evacuated or never use this room. Suddenly, Asuma sense something dripping. He turn around to see one of the vent dripping something. Walking over, the others followed suit. The Cigerette Jonin blew a puff of smoke from his mouth before dropping the cigerette down on the ground and stepping on it. He place a hand bellow the open vent. He felt the drip on his hand. Looking at it. It was blood.

The others saw what it was and they were stunned, especially Ino. "Is that blood?" she asked.

"You don't think its in the vents?" Choji asked.

"That's what we're about to find out. Get ready for it to appear." Asuma said, placing his Charka Blades on his knuckles, ready for any attack.

"This is gonna be a drag." Shikamaru said.

The squad got into defense stance. Looking above the opening vent. More blood drip from small size to medium size, hitting the floor. They could hear banging sounds from the vents. It was getting closer. Suddenly, an object dropped to the floor in front of them. It was a body of a male patient. Half of its body all cut up and mutated. Seeing its insides made Ino covered her mouth. Choji about to vomit. Shikamaru sweating with nervous in him. Asuma eyes were wide. Never in his life seen this before.

"What the fuck is what we're dealing with?" Choji asked, his eyes wided.

They heard pounding once again and a roar from the vents. It was moving away from their location. "Pull yourself together. We can't let it get away from us. We have to follow it!" Asuma said as the team exit from the room and follow its track. Shikamaru look back for a second at the corpse. _"This is a fucking drag."_ he thought before following the team.

* * *

At another part of the hospital, Squad Seven were entering the hallway of where the Xenomorph was first encountered. The group saw bloody footprints that were coming from where the Chestburster was born. Kakashi and Yamato led the way. They turn to the counter and saw the bodies of Mitate and the female nurse. Mutated and blood everywhere. Both Kakashi and Yamato look away, not want to see the sick scene in front of them. Sakura covered her mouth. Her green orbs were wide and tears coming out, decided to look back. Sai only look at the bodies with no emotions in him. Either sad or anything, nothing.

Naruto can only look down to see. He doesn' t know that the Nine-Tails within him sees the gruesome sight. Kurama's anger was boiling in him. For a couple of minutes of seeing, Squad 7 moves in to the room. There were a ton of blood on the floor and pieces of glass they were stepping on. They approach towards the body of Ya's. They got a glimpse of one of the brothers. They saw a medium size on his chest. The others except Sai were more disgust at the sighting. Kakashi and Yamato looked closer to the hole.

"What in God's name happen to him?" Yamato asked.

"I'm not sure." The Copy Ninja said, looking at the hole on his body. "Looks like something came through its body by creating a hole."

"What is it we're dealing with? These poor people." Sakura said. "Who on Earth would do such a thing?"

"Whatever, Shizune saw. It kill these people in a brutal way." Kakashi said.

Suddenly, they heard a banging sound coming from the hallways. The group did run because they would slip on the blood. They exit from the room, looking around the hallway. The banging sound was heard again where they turn to their left. One of the vent's doors popped down to the floor. The squad got into defensive stance, ready for anything to appear. Then, the black figure slowly exits from the vent by dropping to the floor. Rising up, the creature's head turns around, seeing the squad. The others were stunned at its apperance. "Oh… my… god..." Sakura said, her body feels afraid and frighten.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto eyes were wide seeing the Xenomorph looking at them. It roared, sliding its barbed tails. Sai could only look at it. Not shocked nor impress by the appearance of the creature. "Buckle up, everyone. This is gonna be a serious fight." Kakashi said.

The Xenomorph charged towards the squad with a rapid speed run. It lunges towards them to attack. Only to be trapped. "Four-Pillar Prison Jutsu!" Yamato converts his Charka where popped out from underneath. The timber surrounds the creatures. Forming a prison cube, trapping the Xenomorph from attacking. "Just like that, problem solve. That was quick. All we need to do is to examining this thing." Yamato grinned.

However, that grin was quickly wipe away in a stunning turn of events. The Xenomorph roared as he uses his barbed tail by swinging it, cutting through the entire prison wood with one strike. The cube prison was destroyed easily. Everyone was stunned. "NO WAY?! HOW DID HE DO THAT?!" Yamato asked in a shocking face he was making.

"I'll take it on!" Naruto jumped in to take on the Xenomorph.

" _ **WAIT, NARUTO! Don't attack it!"**_ Kurama roared as Naruto flashed back to the sewers, standing in front of the gates where the Nine-Tails was in front of him.

"What are you talking about? You saw what did to those people." the Noisy Ninja replied.

" _ **I know. But there's reasons why."**_ the Nine-Tails explained. **_"Take a good look at what the creature's doing to you."_**

Naruto snap back to reality where the Xenomorph stood in front of him. The others were about save the Noisy Ninja. But came the shocking part of them all. The creature moves its head forward, nuzzing on the left side of its head like a dog or cat petting its own owner. Purring and all, not one single attack on Naruto. The others were stunned even Naruto was shocked. A creature can attack other humans but doesn't attack him. The question is why the creature won't attack him?

"I don't believe." Sakura spoke in a shock tone. "The creature's not attacking Naruto. What's going on here?"

"I'm not sure. But in surprise that it won't attack Naruto but it can attack us." Sai said.

Naruto was surprise but snapped back to reality, The creature move its head away from him. The two stared at one another again. The Noisy Ninja gulp at the sighting. He could feel the stickiness from the creature's head on his left cheek. He decided to take it to next level. Slowly, he move his hand forward to touch the creature. "Naruto, you sure you want to touch that?" Kakashi asked, getting his Chidori ready for an attack.

"Don't do anything, stupid. It can attack you at anytime." Sakura warning him.

Inches closer to touching the creature, Naruto placed his hand on its curved head. He could feel the stickiness and how smooth the skin was. The others were more stunned at what they were seeing. The Xenomorph let out a soft purr, feeling the hand of a human, comforting it. _"How in the world, Naruto did that? Its like its something inside him controlling this creature."_ Yamato thought.

While that was happening, Sakura turn around to see Sai drawing the sketch of both Naruto and the Xenomorph on his scroll. The Pink Haired Chunin threw a fist on top of Sai's head. "Idiot! There's no time of drawing art!" she scroll at him.

Of course for Sai, he didn't feel any feelings or anything as usually.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Guy was in another part of the hospital. The group continue their way to the hallway. Looking around, searching for the creature. Might Guy led the way. While walking, he heard a sound of tiny bits of glass broke. He look down to see pieces of glass on the floor he stepped on. Curious, him and the team turn to their right seeing the doors destroyed by something. They walk in to the room to see a body in a pool of blood. Tenten closed her mouth in shocked. Rock Lee look away seeing gruesome sight. Neji with no sight of disgust in him, kept his composer perfectly, looking at the body.

Guy kneel down to look at the body. Its face was entirely gone by one strike. He couldn't tell weather it was a male or female patient. "Guys, look around and found out who this patient was. There should be a clipboard of the patient's name infront of the bed." he said as Tenten look away, walking towards the bed. She grab the clipboard, looking at the name of the patient. Her eyes went wide. "Guy-Sensei. This patient is one of the brothers we saw at the gates when we came back from our mission." she answer.

"WHAT?!" Rock Lee and Guy said, except for Neji as she gave the information to her sensei.

"It seems whatever it gotten to him, it kill him." Tenten said. "What is going on here? What are we dealing with?"

"I'm not sure what it is. But its here somewhere in the hospital. We gotta find it before its too late." Might Guy said, before turning to the body. "Will let the others clean up this mess right after we're done. Come on, let's keep searching."

The others exit the room to continue their search for the Xenomorph. But seeing the gruesome corpse was gonna haunt their minds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team 7 were still in shock at what they were seeing with Naruto as the Noisy Ninja let his hand off of the creature's head. Sakura was walking towards Naruto, only for the Xenomorph to grow at the Pink Haired Chunin. It cause her to walk backwards away from the creature. The Nine-Tails snickered at the scene, after all the past events that Sakura hit Naruto many times. "So it doesn't like other people coming towards other than Naruto. Interesting." Sai said.

"Naruto, do you know anything about this?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure." he replied. "But I think the Nine-Tails inside of me told me not to attack this thing. I'm not sure why but now I think I do. Its like this thing thinks I'm his master."

"Where did this come from? Have the Nine-Tails told you about it?" Yamato asked.

"I'm not sure." he replied as he looks back at the creature, starring at him.

Suddenly, several bean vines grows from the ground, tying around the Xenomorph as the creature was fighting hard to get out from its trap. Team 7 was surprise by the ambush but knew who it was. Then a Bean Pod grew in front of the creature as Kurenai appeared with a kunai in her hand, ready to strike on the creature. "Kurenai-Sensei." Naruto said.

"You guys okay? Don't worry I'll deal with him." she replied.

Kakashi notice something. The vines forgot to tie on the creature's barbed tail. "KURENAI! WATCH OUT FOR THE TAIL!" the Copy Ninja yelled.

The Squad 8 leader notice the tail as it cut through all the vines and then was heading straight towards her. She teleported out from the bean pod as the tail cut through the pod at the last minute. She was join with both Hinata and Shino, who appeared from the corner of the hallway. The Xenomorph escape from the vines as it stood there with anger, ready to strike on Kurenai.

"So this is the creature." Hinata said, frighten at the sighting.

"I've never seen this kind of species before in our lives." Shino said, with a calm tone as usually.

"We have to kill this thing at once." Kurenai said as the team minus Kiba were ready for action.

"Hang on. Don't kill it." Naruto jumped in front of them.

"Naruto, are you that serious? This thing is deadly. It killed many people in this building." Kurenai said.

"I know but you don't understand." he answer back.

The creature charged towards the team despite Naruto was blocking his way. "NARUTO, LOOK OUT!" Sakura yelled as he turns around, seeing the creature jump towards him to attack. He closed his eyes, waiting for the outcome until something happen. He open his noticing the creature froze in front of him. He look down to see a shadow stopping the creature from attacking him.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete." Squad 7 turn around to see it was Shikamaru using his jutsu to stop the Xenomorph's attack. Asuma, Ino, and Choji showed up as they saw the creature.

"That's the creature? I've never this one before." Ino said.

"Its so deadly." Choji said.

"Good work, Shikamaru. Now, you don't mind. I'll make sure to finish it off once and for all." Asuma said, having enough Charka on his Blade Knuckles.

Suddenly, the same fluke song was heard throughout the hospital. Everyone was looking around where it was coming from. At the same time, the Nine-Tails was making him more angry at the familiar tune. The Xenomorph then jump in the vent, escaping from the others. It gotten Asuma's attention quickly along with the others. "That thing's getting away." he said as they can hear the banging sounds in the vent.

"Looks like its going to the rooftops. Everyone, hurry we gotta get to the roof." Kakashi said.

"What in the world was that flute song?" Sakura asked.

"Will worry about it later. We ain't got that much time." Kakashi replied as every squad hurries to a nearby staircase to the roof.

* * *

On the rooftop, the Xenomorph exits from the vent. Looking around at the village, it sees the people including Katsuyu on the ground near the entrance of the hospital. Suddenly, the door breaks open nearby as the squads arrived. The creature turn around seeing them in defense stance ready to attack. "Hang on. Don't attack it." Naruto said, jumping in between the creatures and the others.

"Naruto, are you nuts or crazy? That thing just killed many people." Rock Lee said.

"I know Bushy Brow." he replied. "However, the Nine-Tails just told me not to kill it. I'm not sure why but the shocking thing about it. Its not attacking me."

"If it can't attack you, then why is it still attacking us?" Yamato asked.

"I'm not sure." Naruto said.

"Either way, this thing needs to be killed once and for all. Now, get out of our way." Asuma said.

Sakura and Hinata were worrying for Naruto. Ino and Tenten in their minds were feeling the same thing. No doubt both the two had feeling and their chest burning for the Nine-Tails user. However, defending a creature they never seen before was the most craziest thing ever for Naruto. But it was their mission they had to follow for the sake of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto gulp in his throat, ready for anything from the others to attack. He felt something on his right shoulder which shock the others except for Squad 7. The Xenomorph lays it long head on the Noisy's Ninja's shoulder. Nuzzling his neck and purring at the same time like a regular pet. Naruto pats it on the head once again. Hinata could only smile at the sight. "I guess Naruto is right. It doesn't attack him." the Hyuga Heiress replied.

The others only stared at the sight. However, Neji sense something nearby. He use his Byakugan to his right. On one of the nearby tower, he saw a ROOT member jumping from the tower, pulling out its sword, heading to the attack on both Naruto and the Xenomorph. "NARUTO! LOOK OUT!" he yelled.

The Xenomorph turn its head as it pushes Naruto out of his way. Only at the second, the ROOT member slicing the creature's body in half. At the same time, acidic blood spray some on Naruto's arm, causing him to screech in pain. The others were stunned as they were running towards him. However, more ROOT members blocked their approached. Naruto was pinned to the ground by more members. "Target is down." Torune said, appearing.

"Torune. What on earth are you doing here?" Shino asked.

"Hello there, Shino. Its been a while hasn't it?" he asked.

"What's going on here? Why on Earth did you do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Relax, Kakashi. Its under control." everyone turn around to the voice as they saw Danzo entering the roof. That voice made the Copy Ninja, Asuma, Might Guy, and Kurenai not happy to see.

"Danzo, I should've known it would you sending your people here to interfere in business you don't deserve to be in." Kakashi said.

"I should be thanking you, Kakashi. Along with the rest of the squad. Now if you don't mind, I have business to attend." the Dark Shinobi said, walking over to the dead Xenomorph before turning to Naruto, pinned to the ground by the other ROOT Members. "Naruto Uzumaki. The son of the late Fourth Hokage and the mother of Kushina Uzumaki. And of course, the user of the Nine-Tails that killed many of the villagers here in this village a while back."

The others except for Kakashi, Asuma, Mighty Guy, and Kurenai were stunned. Their captains had more anger in them after Danzo revealed the screct of the Nine-Tails attack on the Hidden Leaf Village the night when Naruto was born and both Minato and Kushina were killed.

"How do you know me? What exactly do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You're hearby Under Arrest. For controling the Xenomorph on brutally killing both the brothers and the people here in the hospital." Danzo finished his saying.

The others were completely stunned at what they were hearing. However, they all know it was blant lie. But it didn't matter to Danzo. He had his own agenda. By becoming the next Hokage and getting rid of Naruto from this village once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the temple. David saw the event unfolded from his screen. "Looks like Danzo has made his move already. Everything is going according to plan as we speak." He turn around seeing the Xenomorph King, sitting in its throne with two bio-chambers side by side. On the right it shows Yagura with Isobu, sealed and unconscious. On the left, Yugito with Matatabi unconscious. Both were defeated at the hands of the Xenomorph King. Question is, what is David's plan for the other users and its Tailed Beasts?

* * *

End of Chapter Four

 **Author's Note:** I'M BACK! Did you miss me? First up, I'm so so so so sorry for the 2 months delay even though we're almost in 3 months with May coming up next week. But I've been so busy with a lot of stuff in life. With work and all and the Stanley Cup Playoffs going on as well. Everything's been a distraction. The bright side is with the school year almost over, coming up in the summer I'll be moving to the Day Shift in June so which mean I'll be working on this story more than ever.

Anyway, its been a while to get this chapter done. Its takes hard work to finally get this chapter done. You want it in a perfect way that can match up the past chapters I did. You gotta have a great big brain to match it up.

I'm just glad its Friday so by this weekend I'll be working hard on Chapter Five for sure even though I got Toonami coming up on Saturday with Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans coming to an end before the Premiere of My Hero Academia coming Next Saturday which I'm so excited.

Hope everyone's been seeing the Boruto show. We're currently in the Boruto Movie Arc and additional new scenes added in the series. Pretty good so far even though I still prefer Naruto all the way.

Anyway, hope you all have a great weekend. I'll try my hardest to get Chapter Five up not longer than ever. Its great to be back.

Review please


	5. Konohagakure vs Naruto- Part One

Chapter Five: Konohagakure vs Naruto- Part One

* * *

 **Kazekage Residence- Sunagakure, Land of Wind**

The morning sun was rising behind the cliff of rocks that has a village in a fortified valley. The Hidden Sand Village of its buildings made up of clay or stucco, which would help keep the buildings cool because of the heat wave which the Land of Wind was full of desert. Meanwhile, inside the Kazekage Residence, Gaara, who is the Fifth Kazekage, woke up from his sleep. Ready for another day of work on his village to protect. Until, a knock was on his doorstep. "Enter." he replied.

Turn around to see two people entering the room. A man dressed in a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist and a hood on his head. He has his face painted with starting from one cheek to the lip and to the end of the other cheek, and another line starting from the top of the upper lip to the bottom of the chin. It looks like it forms the letter "T".

The second person is a woman, with sandy blonde hair of four consecutive pigtails. Dressed in a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sports a fingerless black glove and wears her forehead protector on her forehead with the logo of the Hidden Sand Village. "Good morning, Kankuro and Temari. What brought the two of you here?" Gaara asked.

"Sorry, but we just got a letter from a messenger bird from the Hidden Leaf Village. And its very urgent from the Hokage." Kankuro said, giving the scroll to the Kazekage.

Gaara untie the knot as he opens the letter to start reading it. Minutes into reading the letter, his eyes went wide. "Lady Hokage just told us that Naruto was arrested last night." he said.

"WHAT?!" Both Kankuro and Temari yelled at the same time.

"There was an incident at the Hospital that involved an unknown creature. It killed four people. Two of them were brothers that were wounded after being found by Team Guy's Squad." Gaara explained. "The third brother was sent to the IT department for interrogation. Only to be found dead in his cell. They're ruling it as he committed suicide."

"Wait a second. What about Naruto? How did he got arrested?" Temari asked.

"Before you jump to any conclusions, it wasn't the Hokage or any of the ANBU that ordered the arrest. This is not like he attacked the Fourth Raikage though he was falsely framed for it. You might heard a group called ROOT and they're leader by the name of Danzo Shimura." the Kazekage said.

"Yeah I heard about that name before. He known as the Darkness of the Shinobi. I heard stories he only cares for Power and Money. He's willing to become the Hokage and rule to turn the Hidden Leaf Village as a military superpower war machine. He doesn't like the current Hokage. Hell, he never like the Third Hokage a while back." Kankuro explained. "Plus I heard this group called ROOT is like an underground organization similar to the ANBU type. They carry out these top secret missions that the Hokage doesn't know about."

"So why did he along this group arrest Naruto?" Temari asked, still staying on the subject of the Noisy Ninja.

Gaara knew that his sister has feelings for Naruto. A while back it was him that got Gaara back to reuniting with Temari and Kankuro to the way of a family. She has deep feelings on him that never before. She does want to return a favor to him someday if they return to Konoha for another trip. Kankuro on the other hand couldn't trust Naruto to be around his sister. Of course he's overprotective of her. "I'm not sure on the details. But the Hokage did tell that Naruto was already released from prison in her orders. However, she did told us that there will be an Emergency Kage Summit coming up in the coming days. Plus, I did heard that the Mizukage is on her way to the Hidden Leaf Village. She should be arriving today as plan." he explained.

"Emergency summit? Wonder where?" Kankuro asked.

"The location of the summit will be at will be announced in a later date." Gaara said. "It may have something to do with that unknown creature that attacked the hospital last night."

"Unknown creature? What you talking about?" Temari asked.

"I'm not sure what it is. But once we get there, the Hokage will explained everything what has happened." Gaara said.

"What? We're heading to the Hidden Leaf Village right now?" Kankuro asked.

"Might as well. Will call in the other squads before we make our way to the Hidden Leaf Village. Better make prep before we still can." Gaara said.

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad we're going because I think I need to chat with someone very special who I got my eye one." Kankuro said with that perverted grin on his face. Which made Temari very disgusted.

"Let me guess, its the Hokage's assistant I believe." she finished.

"How you know?" Kankuro asked.

"Because I guess. And she'll say no. Just watch." Temari said as Kankuro just mumble which she could hear by smacking him on his head.

Gaara look back at the window, overseeing the village. _"Wonder what this creature is?"_ he thought.

* * *

Back in Konoha, the cleanup at the hospital continues as the building would be shut down for a couple of days after the incident with the Xenomorph. The Konoha Military Police Force took over the investigation by orders of the Hokage. The cleanup was already started. Many of the Medical-nins were cleaning up the mess left behind. All the blood on the floor and wall were splashed by water. Bodies of the other two Medical-nins and the brothers were placed in bodybags outside the hospital.

Tents were being use for temporary hospital until the main building finally opens up. Civilians at the gate were watching the scene. Many Police Force ordered everyone to move along as nothing to see here.

Meanwhile, inside the conference of the Hokage's Office, a Council Meeting was being held. Tsunade sitting at the end of the table, not in a very good mood. Both Jiraiya and Shizune, with Tonton in her arms, were standing behind her just in case if she blows a big gasket, which she was about to. On the left side of her were Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane of the Konoha Council. They're leader was non other than Danzo, who was siting at the end of the table, staring at the Hokage.

On the right were the clan leaders of Inoichi, Shikaku Nara, leader of the Nara Clan and Shikamaru's Father. Choza Akimichi, leader of the Akimichi Clan and Choji's Father. Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga Clan and Hinata's Father. Tsume Inuzuka, leader of the Inuzuka Clan and Kiba's Mother. And Shibi Aburame, leader of the Aburame Clan and Shino's Father. All were in attendance as they sense the room was tension than ever. "Everyone I call on this Emergency Meeting for what transpire at the Hospital last night. Will get to all that in a minute. "However, there's some announcements I have to make before we begin." Tsunade explained. "Because of the events that happened last night, I've learn there's a Kage Summit to be held soon. Date will be announced in a later day but likely the location of summit could be held here. Of course is still pending since the Mizukage is coming to the village."

"The Mizukage is coming to the village? Inoichi asked. "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"A scroll from a messenger hawk came to my office. Good thing Shizune was there to hold on to it until she gave it me and read it. I didn't had time to told you about the Mizukage coming to the village today with all what happened last night. But there is a reason why she's coming." Tsunade explained. "You remember the former 4th Mizukage Yagura Karatachi. I learn from the Mizukage that he and his convoy were riding along the Fire Country. It lost communication for a couple weeks. I send out a ANBU squad to search for the convoy. They found the convoy located in a wooded area miles from a nearby village. The rest of the Kiri bodyguards were murder."

The others except for Danzo and the Elders were stunned. "ANBU commander told me they were savaging murder by the same creature that was at the hospital." she replied.

"So that creature could be more out there? I wonder where are these coming from?" Choza asked.

"Just ask both Fukasaku, Shima, and Gamakichi. They encounter those a couple weeks ago when I was visiting them. They say these things were deadly and fast to attack. They never seen anything like it. But there's a human that's controling them." Jiraiya said. "His name is David. That what Fukasaku said."

"Who is this David then?" Tsume asked.

"No idea. That's pretty much all I can give you and the Hokage." the Pervy Sage said. He notice that both Danzo and the Elder Council were silence as every. _"I'm surprise that they're not saying anything. Even though I'm keeping my anger cool on Danzo for what he did to Naruto last night. Damn that man."_

"Continuing where I left off." Tsunade explained. "The ANBU squad located the convoy. No survivors and the former Mizukage was missing. However, they were ambushed by the same creatures. Four ANBU members were killed. The commander and two members return last night to the village. They were wounded. One member said after they killed the creature, their blood splash on her legs and arms, the blood was acidic it was burning to her skin."

The group except for Danzo and the Elders were stunned of hearing more of the story.

"The third member was brought back. But we put him in a room since the hospital is being shut down during the clean up. One of the creature were spider type. The commander said it came out of nowhere and jumped on the face of the member. The man tried to pull it off his face but it was so strong, it use its tail to tie it around his neck. I'm going to the room to see if I can pry that thing off its face after the meeting is done."

"Now we have spider creature types. Interesting." Shibi said, with his fingers on his chin. Of course he is fond with insects which the clan has as powers.

"It had been just been a crazy day so far with all this going on." Tsunade said. "We have more on this throughout the day. However, another incident occur at the same time. As you might heard, three brothers arrive yesterday. They were wounded and couldn't tell what happened. We send two to the hospital but they were one of the many people that die. It was just a gruesome sight. But, one brother was send to the Interrogation Building and was found dead in his cell. Inoichi, you and Ibiki were going to talk with him only to find his body."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." he replied. "Ibiki and I were heading to the cell where the brother was located. The entrance of the cells were heavily guarded as usually. We found his body's throat silt. He had no weapon with him and we questioned the guards if anyone came before us. They said nobody has every came to see him."

"How in the world he would commit suicide? You said eariler that the guards would always check others weapons in the prisoner's clothes in case before you send him in the cell." Tsunade said.

"Absolutely." Inoichi said.

"This is bizarre." Tsunade said. "Thank you for your information, Inoichi. Pretty much all of the information. She turn towards of where she face Danzo, who's eyes was closed throughout this whole meeting. "There is one information I can talk about. And it involves the elephant in the room. That's where you come in Danzo."

Everyone turn to the Darkness of the Shinobi as he open his eyes to look at the Hokage. The two look face to face. Not liking the other.

* * *

Outside the room, Kakashi, Asuma, Might Guy, Yamato, Anko, and Kurenai were sitting in chairs in the hallway. Just sitting and waiting for the meeting to end. Hopefully it would end sooner not longer. Anko really don't like meetings end very longer. "How long is this gonna last? I would just go to the Dango Shop and get me some Dumplings." the Snake Jonin said with a moping face.

"You really are use to Dumplings are you? One of these days you might become Choji." Asuma said, causing him, Might Guy, and Yamato to laugh.

Anko jumped out from his seat, swung her kunai, slashing the cigarette in half. Yamato and Might Guy weren't laughing this time. The Squad Ten Leader look at the Snake Jonin scary look. "You care to say that again. I double dare you say it." she replied.

"Seriously, can you please calm down. I mean Asuma was joking around. Of course Choji would eat all that food, it causing his wallet to be empty." Kurenai said.

"Maybe I need to borrow his wallet for Dumpling." Anko said.

"Sorry, not getting a dime from me." Asuma said.

While they were talking, Kakashi was in deep thought. His mind was still wondering about last night. Especially when Naruto comfort the Xenomorph in control by the Nine-Tails inside of the ninja. He want to know how he do that but others that would get closer is the Xenomorph's threat. Plus, his mind was also on Danzo and ROOT who arrested Naruto after the creature was killed. "You're alright, Kakashi? You been silence since we got here." Might Guy said.

"Sorry, I just had a lot of things of my mind." the Copy Ninja said.

"Does it had to do about last night?' Yamato asked.

"I still can't get how Naruto can control that creature. He said that the Nine-Tails ordered Naruto not to kill it." Kakashi explained. "I wonder where the creature came from. I've never seen anything like it before. But the one thing that worried me was Danzo. What the hell was ROOT doing arresting Naruto for?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Yamato said. "There were no orders from the Hokage to bring in ROOT. Wonder why he would interfere in such a way?"

"And then it gotten worst. Danzo was about to spill out the secrets of the Nine-Tails the others including our team. That is a law that he should not say." Kakashi said.

"If he ever did that, this village would be in an uproar of riots." Might Guy said.

"Either way, as long as Naruto's okay. He's back home at his apartment. Thanks to the Hokage's orders of parden him out of ROOT's jail system. I like to know what's going on inside that room. Maybe Danzo's getting lectured by Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said.

"Good ridance. Never like the guy anyway for what he try to do with the old man." Asuma said, referring to his father and the 3rd Hokage.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming their way. They look up to see the Konoha Eleven minus both Naruto and Sai, walking towards them. "Guys, what are you doing here? The Hokage has order everyone to take the day off for the time being." Kurenai said.

"Is the Hokage here?" Sakura asked.

"She's inside the meeting room as the usually Konoha Council Meeting. Of course you're parents are there with her. Except for your parents no offense. However, she can't be bother at this time. But I can ask her what you want from her." Kakashi said.

"We need to talk to her in her office if that's all right with her." Ino said.

"What is it you want to talk with her about?" Might Guy asked.

The Konoha Eleven were looking at one another. They all nod their heads in agreement as Sakura let out a sigh. "We all want to know about the secrets of Naruto Childhood with the Nine-Tails. Also on the village assault." she replied. "We promise we're not gonna spill it out on anyone throughout the village."

Their senseis were stunned by the information. "You know its law that you can't heard about this." Asuma said.

"We all know it is. We were just interested in what Danzo was referring to last night." Tenten said.

The senseis looked at one another. "Will think about it. But I know the Hokage will not like this idea. You can ask her once the meeting is over. By the way, how is Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"He's doing fine. Kiba, Choji and I sent him back to his apartment for the day. He still can't understand what happened and why he got arrested by ROOT members." Shikamaru said. "Do you guys know anything about? What this the Hokage's orders?"

"No it wasn't. Danzo is meeting with the Hokage right now. No telling what's going on at the moment." Yamato said.

"I see." Hinata said.

"I know you're worry for Naruto. But in the meantime, don't. There's a lot of things going on right now throughout the village. Just get some rest and wait." Kakashi said.

The others agree to the idea.

* * *

At the apartment building, Naruto was in the bathroom. Washing his face with water. Once he was done, he was still sore from the beat down by Danzo and ROOT. Exiting from the bathroom, he walk over to his bed as lies there looking at the ceiling where the fan was spinning above him. Feeling the cold air from the summer heat. His mind was on the Xenomorph and how he was controling it. And how in the world does the Nine-Tails knew about this mysterious creature? There was other thoughts that was making his head spin.

He closed his eyes, decided to take a little nap after last night's event.

* * *

At the same time, Naruto was back in his mindscape of the Nine-Tails area. He stood in front of the gate where the Nine-Tails was located. **"Are you okay, Naruto? It seems the incident last night still has you wondering about that creature?"** Kurama asked.

" _I still couldn't believe that the creature didn't try to kill me? But it can go after the others. Its like it was protecting me from a threat."_ Naruto said.

" **These creatures are not from this planet. There from another part of the world that existance million of years ago before humans came alive on this planet. Even the Tailed-Beasts would understand we can communicate with these creatures. I believe because I'm inside your body and they know I'm more of a threat to them. That's why they didn't kill you."** Kurama explained.

" _I never thought of that."_ Naruto replied.

" **Anyway, we better be prepare for what's to come. Because I sense a danger lurking throughout the world and this one is deadlier than any other enemies we faced. I never tell you about this but a couple of days ago, I felt two Tailed-Beasts has already fallen to this enemy. Its so stronger it can take on any Tailed-Beasts that he wants."** Kurama explained more.

" _Why didn't you tell me about this? If you would've told me, I probably told this to Granny Tsunade."_ Naruto said.

" **I was worried you weren't ready for the story I want to tell you about the ship that came to this planet with the creatures that are now walking on this planet. Trust me, I've seen what this enemy can do. Its angers me more that I want to save it as possible as I can. Because this enemy doesn't want to conquer the world, it wants to destroy it by killing every human as possible with chaos and death. Then wants to create a new world where humans doesn't exist. I'm telling you, Naruto. Keep this to yourself until the time being. I believe when the time comes, we must prepare for what's to come."**

" _I understand. But promise me one thing, can you tell me what anger you when the flute song was playing throughout. Is there's something in your past that bothers you the most?"_ Naruto asked.

" **I'll tell you the story about it at another time. But now, its not the time to tell you about it."** The Nine-Tails raise his fist as he and Naruto did a fist bump together and everything went white from there.

* * *

Naruto's eyes open as he was back in his room. He heard a knocking coming from his front door. Jumping from bed, he walk over to the door to see from the peephole. He could see both Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon of Team Ebisu at the door way. He opens the door to greet them. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" the Noisy Ninja asked.

"We came over to see how you were doing." Konohamaru said as he and the others enters the apartment. "We heard what happened at the hospital last night. We tried to get some answers but the Police Force got us kicked out of the scene."

"Oh that's right, you guys are with the Konoha Hero Newspaper or whatever it is." Naruto said, shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I can't tell you all the information from last night. Lady Hokage has ordered all of the Konoha Eleven, myself, and Senseis to keep quiet on the information. Classified materials which should not be talked about to anyone in the village. Not even the Konoha Daily Newspaper. People will go crazy in the village about it."

"Ah, come on, Naruto. Please tell us." Moegi said, using puppy eyes as feelings for bait.

"No means no. Now if you don't mind, I need to get going." Naruto said, getting back in his usually clothes and walking past the young Genins.

"Where you going?" Udon asked.

"What else do you think I'm going. And if you're gonna try to follow me and try to get me the information, no thank you." Naruto replied, walking down the stairs to the village.

"What are we gonna do?" Moegi said.

"Well that sad puppy face didn't work as usually. Because he doesn't fall for the same thing like the previous time." Konohamaru said. "But I'm not gonna give up on it just yet. Come on, let's follow him."

The Young Genins left the apartment to follow Naruto. But what they didn't know is that someone was watching them from the rooftop. A ROOT Member was following Naruto which everywhere he would go. Despite the order of Hokage of Pardon the Noisy Ninja, Danzo didn't care of Tsunade's orders because he's above the law and does whatever he wants. He order one of his members to spy on Naruto as he's next plan was coming together. Something the Hokage hasn't thought of yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gates, Kotetsu and Izumo were at the usually position by guarding the gate. They've heard news of the Zoya Triad's deaths. Plus, just like Naruto, they were ordered by Tsunade to keep the Hospital Incident quiet for the time being. They were waiting on the Mizukage's arrival to the village today. Its has been a very busy 24 hours since the incident. "Man, I can't believe the brothers we saw at the gate yesterday have all died last night. Even weirder, the third brother where he was being held up at the Intelligence Division Building was mysterious killed in his cell. They're ruling it as a suicide." Kotetsu said.

"How in the world did that happen? Usually Ibiki would have guards guarding the entrance to the cell a lot of times. Plus, they would check if that prisoner has any weapons with him." Izumo said.

"I'm not so sure. They know know how he was dead despite he didn't had a weapon with him. I'm telling you its been strange things in the last 24 hours and that happen at the same time the incident at the hospital was happening." Kotetsu replied.

"Really? I didn't know that." Izumo said.

"I still want to know what the creature look like. I heard it kill one of Medical-nins. Including Mitale. He was one of the dead. Kusushi was one of the people that saw his friend died by the hands of the creature. He's still scarred for his life by it. I heard rumors he's been having nightmares throughout and he was taking to a mental institution for the time being. Never seen him freaked out in his life before." Kotetsu explained.

"Damn, that guy has be freak out at what he saw. At least he's still alive that's a relief." Izumo said, before changing to another subject. "Hey, I was wondering what ever happen to that ANBU Member when the ANBU squad returned back to the village. And I wonder what was that object covering his mask and face?"

"I heard the Hokage is gonna find a way to remove it. I'm not what it is either but she told us this is confidential. So a lot of things cannot be in the open to the villagers or its gonna be mayhem." Kotetsu said.

The two continues their conversation when they sense a powerful Charka coming towards the village gates. They turn to the entrance to see a woman in blue dress, with the Mizukage's hat, covering herself from the hot sun. Among her, were six shinobis. The four were similar to the ANBU with mask. The other two were her bodyguards. One was short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. "Wait a minute? Is that the Mizukage?" Izumo asked.

"Could be." Kotetsu said as he and Izumo walk up to the group. "Excuse me, we just want to make sure who you are. I believe you're the Mizukage am I right?"

She took her hat off to reveal herself. The beautiful Mei Terumi show her long red auburn hair and her sparkle green orbs. The two guys were blushing heavily seeing how beautiful Mizukage. "Yes I am. Its an honor to be here. I was wondering if the Hokage is here at this moment?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. Why don't I escort you to her." Izumo said, only for Kotetsu to throw him to the right side of the gate.

"Sorry, if you don't mind I'll be escorting you to her." He replied, once Izumo answer back with a punch, sending him flying.

Both guys were fighting for a chance to escort the Mizukage. Mei could only smile and laugh at the same time. Chojoro could only rub his head on his back, sweat drop. Ao was shaking his head in annoyance. "This is such a waste of time. These idiots are gonna get us lost in finding her." he said.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appears as both Izumo and Kotetsu stopped their fighting. The ANBU commander appeared, bowing to the Mizukage. "Sorry for the disturbance. But the Hokage is currently in a meeting with the Village Council. I'll can escort you there to her office. She'll be meeting you there once her meeting is over." he said.

"Thank you so much." Mei said, before turning back to both Kotetsu and Izumo. "Thanks you two. I know my apperance make you want to fight for me. Its' okay." she then blew a kiss to the two before she and the others follows the ANBU commander through the village.

The two were blushing more. "I think she blew a kiss towards me." Kotetsu replied as Izumo responded with a punch to his head.

"She was blowing a kiss towards me, idiot!" he replied as the two once again went at it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hallway of the meeting room, the Konoha Eleven with their senseis minus Anko, who left for the usually Dumpling Shop because she was bored, spend minutes of waiting from the Hokage to come out from the room. It was indeed boredom and all for them. Suddenly, the doors open as the others stood up. They saw Danzo exiting the room first. The ROOT Leader just walk past them with his eyes closed. The senseis stood their ground, giving looks towards him. Then it was the Konoha Elders walking second, passing them. "I wonder how that meeting with?" Kakashi asked.

"No idea. I'm surprise that Danzo didn't had a chance to greet both Yamato and you." Might Guy said.

"Like I care if he misses me. Thank god I'm not part of his squad no more." The wood user replied.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Shikaku asked as the others turn around to see their parents exiting from the room.

"Oh, hey dad. We're just here to talk with the Hokage?" he asked as Tsunade appeared from the room.

"What are y'all doing here? I gave you guys a day off for the day." she replied.

"Sorry to bother you, Lady Hokage. But there's something we would ask you if that's alright?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We wonder if you can tell us about Naru-" Sakura couldn't finish her answer when the ANBU Commander appeared out of nowhere, bowing to the Hokage.

"Sorry for the interruption but the Mizukage has arrived and she's waiting for you in your office as we speak." he replied.

"Thank you for the information. I'm about to head there right now. Please tell her so." Tsunade said.

"I will." the commander replied as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry, Sakura but you're conversation will have to wait another day." Tsunade explained. "I'm really on a tight schedule at the moment." she turn to the Clan Leaders. "Thank you for coming to the meeting at this moment. Shizune and Jiraiya. Let's go. Senseis, come with me as well. I need to talk to you something very important."

Tsunade and the others left for the office. Kakashi stayed behind for a little while with the others. "Sorry, about that. She's been very busy with a lot of things right now. Hopefully, you'll get a chance to talk with the Hokage another time. I gotta catch up with them before she'll have my head on a plate."

"Kakashi-sensei, is the Mizukage here? From the Land of Mist? What on earth is she doing here? We weren't informed by this?" Sakura asked.

"I know she'll apologize to you. Don't worry, she'll probably inform you guys on that front soon. By the way, because of the Mizukage's arrival, there could be a Kage Summit in the coming weeks. Better be prepare for that." the Copy Ninja said as he left to join the others, leaving them with their parents.

The Konoha Eleven were surprise by the information they were getting but more were to come in the coming days. However, the only thing they want to know was Naruto's Childhood Past. They weren't gonna give up on it as they were hoping to talk with the Hokage very soon. "By the way, Ino? We you suppose to be at the Flower Shop even though you're on your day off?" Inoichi asked.

"Sorry, daddy. But my friends came by and begged me to come with them." Ino said, smiling.

"My daughter can really be stubborn." Inoichi replied, shaking his head.

"Father, what was going on in the room with the Hokage?" Hinata asked her father.

"Nothing that much. Its all been what happened in the hospital last night. She already told us about the Mizukage's arrival today. Also about the Kage Summit. That pretty much all that we know for the time being." Hisashi said.

"What about that guy who walked out of there first? I was wondering who that guy was?" Choji asked, opening a bag of chips and usually, eating.

"That was Danzo. He's the founder of ROOT and he's known as the Darkness of the Shinobi." Choza explained. "I can tell you one thing, the Hokage was not happy about him. Even worst, she grilled the Konoha Council as well. Which will just leave it right there for the time being."

"So what happens now?" Kiba asked, where his mother slapped him on the back.

"I'm not so sure. But I'm planning to get back home and rest as usually." Tsume said. "By the way, what happen to Akamaru last night? When you guys were at the hospital, I heard that he was hiding underneath a table, scared for his life. That's not the Akamaru I know because he's always with you during combat."

"That's what I was thinking the same thing." Kiba said. "We were in the main hallway where the Hokage was giving us the briefing. Throughout that time, Akamaru was hiding in the table, scarred for his life. He probably sense something really dangerous in the hospital at the time. I just told both Kurenai-sensei along with Shino and Hinata just go along with the others. I stayed with Akamaru throughout. Then today, he's not even scarred. That's the weirdest thing I ever seen."

"Well, hopefully that's the last time for sure. You need to get your partner together. Otherwise, you could be in grave danger of losing a battle." Tsume said.

"Well it won't happen again." Kiba replied.

"Anyway, we love to stay and chant, we gotta get back to work. Will see you at home later tonight." Shikaku said as the Clan Elders walk away from their children.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure. But we still have to find out more about Naruto's Childhood Past. We're not gonna give up until we find out." Sakura said with determination.

* * *

On top of Hokage Rock, Naruto continues on the trail with his eyes closed and hands behind his back. He knows he sense both Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon following him, which he told him not too. "I know you guys are behind me. And if you think those tricks like trying to use box with fake square rocks would help, think again." he replied, not looking back but he could sense them.

"You know we're gonna keep following you, boss. Until you give us the information, we're not gonna walk away." Konohamaru replied.

"You really are stubborn aren't you? I should just throw you off the rock." Naruto jokenly, with a fox grin.

"And everyone will come after you saying you killed the Late 3rd Hokage's Grandson." he replied.

"So you really gonna tell what happened?" Moegi asked.

The Noisy Ninja look up in the sky before rolling his eyes. He let out sigh, turning to the young Genins. "All right, fine. But I'm just gonna tell you this one time and you better keep it to yourselves. You better not let this out in the village or the Hokage is gonna have my head on a plate. She already got on you, Konohamaru, and me for destroying her face on this rock. Trust me, I don't want to feel her wrath again. So promise me, you're not gonna tell no one." Naruto said.

"We promise. We're not gonna tell no one." they all said.

As Naruto was about to explain the situation, five men were walking past them. However, one of them pushed Naruto to the ground real hard. Almost at the edge of Hokage Rock. The young Genins were surprise by the whole thing. They turn to see a person, with disgust face, looking at the Noisy Ninja. Naruto got back up, only to be pushed by another person from the same group back to the ground. Konohamaru had enough of it. "Hey, what's you're problem? That messed up! Either you apologize to him right now or else!" he said in a threaten way.

"Why should I apologize to that demon? A person that is a threat to this village!" the thug replied.

"A demon? He's not a demon! He's gonna be the next Hokage soon! So some respect for once!" Konohamaru yelled as the others laughed. Both Moegi and Udon were scarred of what's happening.

"What are you trying to do? Protect this demon! You better walk away or else, boy!" another thug replied as the group were ready to take on the kid.

"What are you talking about him being a demon?" Konohamaru asked.

"You haven't heard!" one of the group pulled out the Konoha Daily Newspaper. Naruto and the others look up at the headline on the paper. Its reads "DEMON HOSPITAL KILLER!" The photo shows Naruto petting the Xenomorph at the time before its dead. The Noisy Ninja was stunned at what he saw. Even the young Genins saw it and were stunned. "That demon use some type of powers to control that monster and killed many in the hospital! He's back to his old ways!"

"That's not true! Naruto would never do such a thing!" Konohamaru said, trying to defend his friend.

"You better believe it. Now if you're don't mind, better get out of our way. Because we're about to end this demon for it! We got to get that bounty money that was send out!" one of the replied as the five men, pulled out their kunais, ready to attack Naruto.

"Guys, get out of here! Warn the Hokage about this!" the Noisy Ninja replied as the young Genins ran off from the scene. Naruto turn towards the group. "Like I said I've never killed no one at that hospital! Its been a set up. I'm being framed by someone else trying to make me look bad! I've never in my life did anything wrong!"

"Yeah right! Just like the Nine-Tails that's inside you that almost destroyed this village! We're make sure you never again walk on this planet!" one of them said as they smirk.

It was his childhood past all over again for Naruto. Being treated like the demon he was throughout. Now they were gonna kill him, of course he has enough strength to take them on, but in his mind, it breaks his heart that despite all his done for this village, they never gave him the respect he gave them.

* * *

 **Konoha Daily Headquarters**

The Konoha Daily was home to its newspapers for everyone to read to get their news on important events that has been going on throughout the village and other parts of the world. However, its also know for selling its Fake News of Propaganda stuff against Naruto and the Hokage to control every narrative. The editor in charge of the newspaper was a close friend to Danzo. He loves his job. Its all about Money and Power. Corruption runs deep everywhere when Tsunade is the Hokage. "Is all the newspapers of today's headlines already ready?" he asked one of his co-workers.

"Thousands of our newspapers has been sent to every newspaper stands around the village." he replied.

"Good. Seems Danzo would be very pleased with the next plan in store." the editor in chief said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ROOT HQ, Danzo sat in his seat after returning from his meeting with the Hokage. Though he didn't like the tone that was coming towards him from Tsunade. But, in his own fantasy world, it was all about him. Just then, Fu Yamanaka appears in front of the ROOT Leader with a scroll. "Lord Danzo, scroll from the Editor at the Konoha Daily." he said, giving the scroll to Danzo.

The ROOT Leader read it for a couple of seconds as he smile with his eyes closed. "So that begins the whole propaganda throughout the village. Good. Tell him he'll be getting his paycheck real soon. Make sure the village will definitely turn against that spoil punk even though there is no proof. No wonder this village is such full of stupid people." he said.

"Also, we also learn from our spies that the Mizukage has arrived as well. She's currently meeting with the Hokage as we speak." Fu said.

"Has to be that Kage Summit that's coming up soon. Plus, that phase of the plan is now been completed thanks to the fake scroll we sent for the time being. Have we send the others scrolls to anyone else so far?" he asked.

"We send a scroll to the Kazekage and we're about to send one to the Raikage in a couple of minutes." Fu said.

"Very good. It seems everything's according to plan. I'll let the whole thing go on with the village up against Naruto. Plus, it will be a matter of time once we reveal the village to real secret of his Childhood Past." he replied.

"You sure about that, Lord Danzo? That's really against the law for that to happen?" Fu asked.

"I could care less about it. Only thing I care for is power. This is a Soft Coup that's going on right now. The next big plan is coming in a matter of time. Once we get rid of the Nine-Tails User, we get rid of the Hokage once and for all and I'll be sworn in as the next Hokage… with the help of David that is." he replied.

* * *

End of Chapter Five- Part One

 **Author's Note:** I'm back from another weeks off from story but yet again I finally got this chapter done. Once again, this is another two-part chapter like the previous ones. Hopefully you enjoyed this one with Part Two coming up next week maybe since I'll be off from work because of the Memorial Day Weekend.

Good news is I got 2 more weeks left of work before the school year is over and then I'll be moving to the Day Shift during the Summer Vacation and with the Hockey Season almost over, I can finally get really moving on this story big time.

The meeting between Danzo and Tsunade will be use as a Flashback scene later on in the story. Plus the scene with Tsunade talking with the Senseis as well so stay tuned for that. Maybe in the next chapter of the two part chapters.

Keep an eye out for Part Two of this chapter in the coming weeks. Like I said, its all hyping up to the big stories really soon. Its a lot of work with a good thinking brain I can think of. Hope everyone have a great weekend with Toonami tomorrow night. By the way, anyone seen My Hero Academia, which is on Toonami now. Been a great show so far. Also some Stanley Cup Playoffs as well.

One more thing, tomorrow will be one year ago that Alien Covenant came to Theatres. If you haven't seen the movie, get a chance to see it

Have a great weekend. See y'all on the next chapter. Review please


	6. Konohagakure vs Naruto- Part Two

Chapter Six: Konohagakure vs. Naruto- Part Two

* * *

 **Outskirts of Tsuchigumo Village**

Outskirts of the village near Mount Katsuragi, four people were walking along the dirt road leading to the village. Leading the pack is a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe.

With him is a girl with fair skin, dark-green eyes, and long wavy blonde hair with widows peak, reaching her back. She wears a violet-coloured kimono top with white trimmings tied by a black obi, black shorts with a shuriken holster underneath a slit black skirt with red trimmings, violet arm warmers and black shinobi boots.

The other two men were from the Land of Water just like him. Though he is a missing-nin. One man is large, musclar man. He has a short, red spiky hair and a beard that covers his face. In terms of attire, he wore a green jacket with the sleeves torn off over a yellow shirt along with a pair of pants, sandals, and arm-guards. He also wore a forehead protector with a backwards Konohagakure symbol on it.

The second man has a short, green hair, brown eyes and a pointed chin. His hair also framed the sides of his face in a similar manner to sideburns. He usually wears a long-sleeved blue outfit with a flap on the front and the back and gold trimmings, a pair of white gloves, sandals, baggy pants that was tapered off by bandages and a hat giving him the overall look of a bellhop. While dressed in his ninja outfit he retains the same pants but wears a jacket over a mesh shirt with elbow guards and a pair of black gloves. He also carried a sword on his back, wore an unmarked forehead protector around his head and carried a shuriken holster.

"Excuse me, I don't want to be rude but my feet is killing me from all this journey we went through. Can we please stop and rest for a minute?" Iggy asked.

"Seriously? We're almost halfway to the village. You can wait for the time being and keep walking until we get there." Utakata said, using his pipe to blow some bubbles in the air.

"And will you please stop blowing bubbles for once. You've been doing that throughout this trip. Its really starting to annoy me." Iggy replied as the Missing-nin rolls his eyes.

"Can we all just get along, everyone?" Hotaru asked. "Besides, I think Utakata-sensei's bubbles is beautiful. I always dance in the fields when the bubbles are flying everywhere all the time." she touched one of the bubbles before it popped.

"I seriously don't like it at all. Don't you agree, Banna?" Iggy asked, looking back to his friend, who was touching the bubbles just like Hotaru was. Iggy only look back with a sigh, giving up on life.

Utakata smirk admit victory on Iggy. The group continue their journey back home to the village. They should be there before the sun goes down. While walking, the missing-nin stopped, seeing an object up ahead. He walked faster towards it. The others took notice as they follow him. Utakata walk towards a wooded wheel that belong to a carriage. He examining the wheel, seeing some dirt on it. But saw blood on it as well. "Utakata-sensei, is something wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"I saw this up ahead." he said, examining the wheel. "We didn't see this before after we left the village a couple days ago. Looking at it, I see blood on it. And its still fresh."

"Wonder what happened? You don't think any Rogue Ninjas tried to rob a carriage?" Hotaru asked.

"How can they robbed a carriage when a wheel is missing? The only thing I can know they're could be huge rouge ninjas like Banna." Iggy said.

* * *

While the conversation was going on, Utakata teleport to his own mind world. He was surrounded in darkness with the light above him shining on him. He turn around to see an enormous white – with a light blueish tint – bipidel slug with stubby arms, feet and six long tails. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a thick, slimy substance. The creature was approaching towards him once he stopped. _"Did you call me, Saiken?"_ he asked.

" **Sorry for the intuition, but it appears we have a big problem."** the Six-Tails explained. **"I don't sense the powers of the two Tailed Beast have gone silence. The rest of the other Tailed Beasts have gotten concerns about it. Of course, the other that is the Nine-Tails is on his own. We tried to get a chance to talk with him, but he couldn't answer to our response. We not sure what's wrong with him."**

" _The Nine-Tails has been acting really strange lately. What about his user, Naruto?"_ Utakata asked.

" **That's another problem we also have. There's something that bringing the Nine-Tails' partner into this phase of the Nine-Tails problems."** Saiken said.

" _What are you trying to say?"_ Utakata asked.

" **I believe we're dealing with an enemy that's not from this planet. And its very strong and very evil to deal with. That could be the one that we lost contact to the other two Tailed Beasts."** Saiken said.

" _Could it be both the Akatsuki or Orochimaru that are on the move?"_ Utakata asked more.

" **Sadly its not them we're dealing with."** Saiken said.

" _I see. All right, keep me inform at this matter. We're gonna have to summon the other Tailed Beasts on this matter moving forward. Until then, let's wait and see what happens. Thank you, Saiken."_ he said.

* * *

Utakata return back to the real world of where he was positioned. He turn back to the others. "We're gonna have to return to the village at once and tell the chief about this situation." he said.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm positive. But I have a bad feeling about some-" he was interrupted when he heard something rumbling in the bushes. The others turn to the left. The three men went in defensive stance. Iggy and Banna pulled out their weapons, ready for any attack that comes towards them. Hotaru got behind them for safety.

Just then, a man appear from the bushes. He had short, dark hair with sideburns, with a small strand of hair sticking out near his forehead. He had small, black eyes. He has his left hand covering his right shoulder, showing blood he was losing with a wound. Plus some blood from his mouth. The man saw the group before fainting, only for Utakata grabbing him before his body hit the ground. "Quick! To the village now before he dies!"

The others teleport to the village as possible.

* * *

 **Genbu the Island Turtle- Land of Lightning**

Genbu, more commonly known as the Island Turtle, is a gigantic and ancient domesticated turtle that resides in the Land of Lightning. Since Kumogakure's founding they have cared for Genbu who has in turn serves as a training ground for the shinobi. Genbu is described as a moving fortress whose size is so great, that it can host other large animals as well as other natural and man-made structures. It is considered to be the equivalent of Konohagakure's Forest of Death.

But on the island lies a vacation home as a man with a muscular build, as well as blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", which is the Iron Armour Seal that was used to seal Gyuki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn (correspondingly, Gyuki has horns like a bull, and the left one is partially missing). His top lip also has a sightly darker hue than his bottom one.

He also wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector of the Hidden Cloud Village logo on it. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Komo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He originally carried seven swords on his back, but now he only carries two swords on his back and stores the rest inside Samehada. "Man, what a nice beautiful day this is." Killer B said in a rapping lyric tone voice.

While getting ready to prepare for training as usually, his mind transported to another world

* * *

A light shines above him where darkness surrounds him. Killer B turn around seeing a large ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep.

As a tailed beast, it is extremely massive, dwarfing entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings and mactching the Giant Squid in size. The lower left part of its horns was permanently sliced off in a battle with the Raikage, and the right horns were destroyed by its own point-blank Tailed Beast Ball. It also has straight teeth. It also has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbow, and hands with opposable thumbs like that a human. Instead of hind-legs, its lower half consists of its eight tails, which resmbles the cephalopod arms of an octopus. _"Gyuki, my main man. What's happening? Did you call me or something, homie?"_ he asked.

" **Sorry for me to disturb you but we gotten a situation happening."** the Eight-Tails explained. **"I've just talked with Seiken, one of the Tailed Beasts just told me they lost contact with both Matatabi and Isobu. I don't know how they went missing but he told me that even their users are also missing."**

" _Wait a minute, you're talking about Yugito, right? Because she's leading a convoy to the Hidden Leaf Village. She left a couple of days ago and we've been in contact with her by sending scrolls to update the Raikage on her travels."_ Killer B replied.

" **Do you think the Raikage knows by now? He would've send you to his office by now."** the Eight-Tails said.

 _"He would've have brought either Darui or Cee to my house to inform me at the moment. You know how that goes."_ Killer B said.

" **Well either way, I can't feel any chakra on both the two Tailed Beasts and their users. The other Tailed Beasts are concered about it. However, there is one Tailed Beast that's really not in his own business. That's the Nine-Tails. We tried to get him to inform what happened but we haven't heard anything from him since."** The Eight-Tails explained.

" _I think we should be on alert of Yugito's whereabouts. Maybe I'll go to the Raikage's Office and see what they have. Just in case. But in the meantime, I need to get some training going. Let me know anything, bro."_ Killer B said.

" **Understood."** Gyuki said.

* * *

Killer B was back at his own position next to his house. He would have a chance at going to the Raikage's Office later today. But first, he was gonna start his day off with his usually training. However, he was interrupted by a voice. He sense three Chakra at the same time. Turning around appearing were three individual landing from the sky to the ground. Two women and one man.

The first is a tall, fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous figure who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair cut in an asymmetrical bob style. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizable cleavage, similar to Tsunade's busts, with mesh amour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also carries a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back.

The second is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. She was flat-chested. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back.

The third is a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with eyelashes curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket. He is always seen with a thoughtful expression, as though always in deep contemplation and sucking on a lollipop. He also carries a long sword on his back.

"Hey, Master Bee. Long time no see." Kauri said, hugging Killer B for a couple of seconds.

"Kauri, Omoi, and Samui. Haven't seen y'all guys in a while. What's going on? Why y'all here?" he asked.

"Sorry if we disturbing your day. But we have a message from the Raikage." Samui explained. "He order you to be at his office at once. It has something to do with Yugito's whereabouts."

Killer B was stunned almost like the future was telling him what was coming. _"And just like that, its in the nick of time this happen."_ he thought before turning to Omoi, who was sucking on a lollipop. "You got another lollipop I can have?"

"Actually, this is the only one I have. Gotta love me some cherry." he replied, still sucking on it.

* * *

Back in the Hidden Leaf Village, at the Hokage's Office, Tsunade and Mei were sitting at the sofa discussing on the upcoming Kage Summit. Plus the incident at the hospital and the missing convoy that was found by ANBU Squad yesterday. Shizune enter the office with two cups and a bottle of sake. Placing the tray on the table, she pour the sake in both cups. Placing on the table and grabbing the trey, she exits from the office. The Hokage pulled out a Forehead Protector with the Kirigakure Logo, covered in bloodstain. "Where did you find this?" Mei asked, grabbing the Forehead Protector.

"We found it where the missing convoy was located." Tsunade explained. "However, all the Kiri Shinobis are dead. The former Fourth Mizukage couldn't be found. Not a single trace of his whereabouts. And the carriage of the convoy was heavily damage. Plus, we didn't had a chance to recover any of the bodies. It appears that all the bodies were in a gruesome way I've had ever seen in my life."

"What are you talking about?" The Mizukage asked.

"The ANBU I've sent to find the convoy were ambush on site." the Hokage explained again. "Only the commander and Hinoko survived the ambush. They brought one of their own back to the village with something covering his face. Which I'm gonna be doing some examination later in the coming days on the body."

"Who did the ANBU encounter? Rogue Ninjas?" she asked as Tsunade took a sip of her sake with her eyes closed before placing the cup on the table.

"Unfortunately, it weren't Rogue Ninjas that they didn't encounter. And I know Rogue Ninjas would never kill their targets in a brutal way." the Hokage explained as she open her eyes. "It appears they encounter an enemy that is not human. An enemy that not from this planet. And the enemy that killed many people in the hospital last night."

Mei's green orbs were wide after hearing Tsunade's story. "Are you saying that my men were killed by a monster? What kind of monster we're dealing with?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what it is. But these type of creatures we're dealing with is something so deadly that many of the ANBU were scarred of. We don't know where these came from. But its like someone has created these things for possible attack in the future on our villages." Tsunade said as Mei took a sip of her sake.

"And there's a reason why a Kage Summit will be coming in the near future. On this topic of what these type of creatures we're dealing with. Everyone should be on alert about this situation. Hopefully the other Kages are getting message." Mei said.

"I did get a scroll from the Kazekage that he's on his way to the village as we speak. He did heard about the incident that happened. He should be here by nightfall." Tsunade said.

"I see." Mei said.

Suddenly, the ladies heard loud voices on the other side of the door. Konohamaru and his friends bust through the door as the other guards were behind them, trying to get them out of the office. Chojoro and Ao appeared in the office, trying to protect the Mizukage. But Mei ordered them to stand down as they did. Tsunade walk over to the Third Hokage's Grandson. Not happy that he barge in here without permission. "Excuse me, boy! Who gives you the right to enter the office without permission?! Better have a good explanation!" she yelled.

"Its Naruto! A group of villagers trying to pick a fight with him!" he answered.

"WHAT?!" the Hokage yelled.

"Is there something wrong?" Mei asked.

"Sorry, we're continue this meeting later on." Tsunade said, turning to her guards at the doors. "Call the other Senseis and the others right now!" she turn back to Konohamaru. "Where was the last time you saw Naruto?"

"It was on Hokage Rock. My friends and I were with Naruto just chatting with him until a group of men just came out of nowhere and pushed him to the ground. I tried to fight them but Naruto told me to come get you." he explained.

"We're going to Hokage Rock! Mei, you can help us if you want!" Tsunade said as she exit from her office. Mei turn to her bodyguards as the Kiri ANBU appears out of nowhere before following the Hokage. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon followed suit.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were walking through the village. They were still in deep thought, trying to get the Hokage to tell them about Naruto's Childhood Past. But to no hope. Though they weren't gonna give up on it until they found out about it. "So what are we gonna do now?" Ino asked.

"Well, we can still have a chance to talk with the Hokage. Maybe later on because she's right now in a meeting with the Mizukage." Sakura said.

"I heard the Mizukage is a woman that is very beautiful." Hinata said.

"Since you put it that way, I heard that both Kotetsu and Izumo were fighting for her to escort the Mizukage to the Hokage." Tenten said as the girls laughed at the scene.

Their laughter stopped when they heard a group of men yelling. Running to the corner of the village, they saw a mob throwing objects at a building. Turns out the building was Naruto's Apartment. One men threw a brick at the window, breaking it. Many of the men were at the stairs, using red paint on the walls of the apartment. Painting the words "Demon Child" on the walls next to the entrance of the doorway. Another painted the words "Get out of our village".

The girls were shocked but were scarred at the same time. Sakura rush over to get an answered to one of the mob. "Excuse me, what's going on here?" she asked.

"We want that Child Demon out of our village!" one of the people yelled.

"Child Demon? What are you talking about? And the house belongs to my friend!" Sakura yelled.

"You don't seem to get it! He was the one that summon that creature that killed four people at that hospital." the man replied with those dead eyes type.

The girls were dumbfounded by the man and the others. They were still confused on why they would call Naruto a Demon Child. One of the men gave the girls a newspaper. They look to it on the front page of the Konoha Daily Newspaper. The headline reads "Child Demon Strikes! Four People murdered in Hospital". It shows the photo of Naruto with the Xenomorph. The girls were stunned by it but they knew it was a lie. "There's no way, Naruto would do such a thing!" Sakura yelled.

"How would you know?" one of the men answered.

"Because he was with us the whole time. I was with him to pick him up at the apartment complex to get him to the hospital! This is all lies you're reading. You've been brainwashed by it." Sakura yelled.

"Then you're one of his enablers to protect him at all cost!" the other men yelled.

Hinata was afraid. Sakura got her fist ready for a punch to the mob. Ino was prepare to fight. And Tenten got her scrolls ready for whatever it was coming from them. But suddenly, Kakashi and Might Guy with other Shinobis appeared in between the group. The Copy Ninja turn to see Naruto's home being painted with graffiti and windows being broken. "I want all ninjas to make sure the mob is disperse out of the streets at once!" he turn towards the girls. "Girls, the Hokage just ordered us to be at Hokage Rock at once. Naruto's in trouble."

The girls were stunned as they agree to the situation. They disappeared together, leaving the other Shinobis to deal with the rioters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto already dealt with the men that were pushing him around. They were knocked out easily on the ground as the Noisy Ninja stood tall on a nearby tree. Looking at the group already down bellow him. He was still in question what got them to attack him for no reason. _"_ _What was this all about? They just attack me for no reason."_ he thought for a second once he sense something approaching towards him. Turning his head, he saw multiple kunais with explosive tags were aiming towards him. He jumped off the tree just seconds before the kunais hit the tree and the explosive tags were set off, destroying the tree instantly.

The Noisy Ninja landed back on the ground. Looking around to see who attacked him. He turn to see both Fu Yamanaka, who behind him. And Torune Aburame, who in front of him. Then, appearing from the tree tops were multiple members of ROOT. "What this all about?" Naruto asked. "Let me guess, trying to intimate me by putting me back in your cell."

"Unfortunately, Naruto. We have orders by Danzo. He's giving you a choice to keep you alive." Torune said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"He's ordering you to leave this village at once and never come back." Fu said. "We all know you have the Nine-Tails inside of you. We don't want to have another incident of this village just like in the past. And remember, the villagers here don't like you. So either leave this once or die trying."

Naruto was hearing about his childhood past that many people don't want to hear. Not ever his friends. Now, he was being lectured by Danzo and his guards to be kicked out of the village. But he wasn't gonna let nobody being told of what he does. "I'm not gonna stand here and listen to this crap! You guys want a fight? You got one!" he said as the enemy charges towards him for a fight.

* * *

Back in the Hidden Sand Village, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were already done packing. Making their last check on things before leaving the village. They exit the Kazekage's office as they saw Six Suna Shinobis standing there in front of them. Four woman and two men. Four of the six dressed in their standard attire of a Shunagakure ninja including the turban to give them shades from the heated sun. The two women were dressed in different clothes.

One with long, dark hair and large, brown eyes framed by noticeable eyelashes. She wore a grey midriff vest over a short plan shirt, revealing her bare stomach. She wore her arm guards and the skirt. Additionally, she wore black stockings and a Sunagakure forehead protector. The second girl has straight chin-length brown hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. She wore a dark shirt with a skirt of the same colour and a Sunakagure flak jacket. "Finally, everyone is here." Temari said.

"Yes, ma'am. We're all here and accountable." Matsuri said.

"We couldn't miss this trip with the rest of you." Yukata said.

"Are you sure you have everything with you? Once we exit the village, we're not coming back for another couple of days." Gaara said.

"Everyone has their things together. We're all ready when you are." Tessa said.

After that, the group and the siblings were off as they exit the village and begin their journey to the Hidden Leaf Village. As they continue their journey, Gaara was in deep thought about his conversation with his own Tailed Beast about the Nine-Tails and Naruto.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with dark blue cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue, and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it appears in the darkness, staring at Gaara, who was looking at the large creature. **"Did you call me, Gaara?"** Shukaku asked._

" _I notice that two chakra of both Yagura and Yugito are no longer exist. Plus, their own Tailed Beast are long gone. I can't tell by the powers I usually sense. Do you notice any of it?" Gaara asked._

" _ **I do. I was wondering the same thing. I'm not sure what on earth has happened. I'll try to see if I can sense their powers once we're done talking."** Shukaku said._

" _Also, I'm planning on making a trip to the Hidden Leaf Village later today. I got a message from the Hokage that an Emergency Kage Summit could be happening there. It appears that there was serious situation happening there. A hospital was a massacre happened. Four people were killed but many more made it out alive. It wasn't rogue ninjas that did all this, it was something that was not human." Gaara explained._

" _ **Not human? What are you talking about?"** Shukaku asked._

" _I'm not sure but I will found out what has happened once I arrive. I did heard that the Mizukage is there as well." Gaara replied. "Also, I did heard that Naruto was arrested. Not by the Hokage though, but a group known as ROOT."_

" **No way? You're kidding."** _Shukaku said with a shocked face._

" _I'll explained more on the way. Until then, just make sure you keep trying to contact both Tailed Beasts. Let me know when you found them." Gaara said, ready to go back to his world._

" _ **Hey, Gaara. One more thing."** Shukaku said. " **We better keep a close eye on the Nine-Tails. I'm not sure what has happening to him. But he's been acting very weird. He didn't talk with any of us."**_

" _Intresting. Maybe I'll talk with Naruto about the Nine-Tails." Gaara said before walking off, returning to his world._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Gaara was worried for Naruto and the Nine-Tails. He will indeed get to the bottom of everything once they reach the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Konohagakure, the Ramen Ichiraku was being attacked by the rioters. The curtain were torn off. The rioters had bricks, kunais, swords, chains, and pad locks. Covered with their hooded mask to concealed their identities. Teuchi had a butcher's knife, ready to strike on anyone that tries to attack him and especially his daughter. Ayame has a hammer as a weapon in case anyone strikes first. "Father, where's Naruto where you need him." she replied, feeling nervous.

"I'm not sure." he replied.

One of the masked men launch his attack on them. "FANG WOLF FANG!" a person yelled out a Jutsu, sending the attackers flying out of the place. The attackers weren't dead or wounded but were injured. They look up to see both Kiba and Akamaru appearing out of nowhere. One of the attackers tried to attack the two but several vines came out from the ground beneath him. Entangling his entire body, trying to use his kunai to escape from it. One of the vines tied around the hand where the kunai was.

A bean pod appeared in front of him, where it open and appearing from it was Kurenai. Ready to strike on him. The man was begging for his life. "I give up! I give up! Please don't kill me!" The man surrended in a flash. The Squad Eight Leader knocked him out cold before untangling the vines around him. His body falls to the ground as the other men surrender quickly. Kurenai exit from the pod. Hinata and Shino joined up with Kiba, Akamaru, and their leader.

"Seems like they just gave up that quickly. I was hoping for a good fight." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in replied.

"These thugs aren't not that strong enough. They were weak only preying on the civilians that were weak." Kurenai said. "Besides, by looking at them, these people were use to stage the riots."

"Really? Who could it be?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know full well who it is." she replied as both Teuchi and Ayame exit from the restaurant.

"Thank you for saving us from these people. They were just started coming in here doing trouble for no reason. Do you know why?" Teuchi asked.

"No idea and I don't get why these riots are starting. But I can tell you this, these are staged riots so you don't have to worry about it one bit." Kurenai said.

"Do you think they're gonna get back up and attack us?" Ayame asked.

"No. Because these are cowards that prey on the innocents instead of us." Kurenai replied.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. They look up and saw smoke rising from Hokage Rock. "Wonder what's happening over there?" Shino asked.

"I'm not sure. But we must hurry!" Kurenai said as they left the scene in a flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gates, Kotetsu and Izumo were in a fight with the same thugs that attack the Ramen Ichiraku. One of the thugs use it chains to hit Kotetsu's face. But the Chunin user grabbed a kunai and breaking the chains to pieces with one strike. He then answers with a punch to the thug's stomach, sending him in pain. The other thug tries to stab the Chunin with his sword. Kotetsu counters by grabbing the thug's left arm, breaking it instantly before knocking him out cold with a punch on the face.

Izumo had two thugs with different weapons from the front and behind him. One had a sword while the other had a pad lock as brass knuckles. The first thug tries to distract him while the second uses its pad lock to tries to instantly punch Izumo to the face. But the Chunin dodges both attacks. He counters quickly, pulling out a Kusari-fundo weapon. Swinging the chains weapons with both weights at the end. He hits both thugs, knocked out out cold. The fight ended within seconds. "What the hell was this all about?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. They just came out of nowhere for no reason." Kotetsu said.

Suddenly, they sense chakra as they saw Squad Ten arriving at their location. The team saw the thugs all knocked out to the ground. "What on Earth happened? Even though you guys took care of them quickly." Asuma said.

"They just came out of nowhere. Trying to attack us! One of them before they attack yelled "if anyone a friend to the Demon Container, they should be killed instantly!" that's what they said." Izumo said.

The others were stunned by that situation. Except for Asuma who knows about the Nine-Tails Incident. But Ino heard that before when the rioters were trying to destroy Naruto's Apartment. Suddenly, another explosion was heard yet again. The others look up where it was the same explosion occurring on Hokage's Rock. "Its coming from there! We gotta hurry! Kotetsu, Izumo. Take care of these guys once we get the situation under control!" Squad Ten quickly vanished.

* * *

Back on Hokage's Rock, Naruto took the battle scene to a nearby wooded area. Trying to get the battle away from the village to not let anyone civilians being hurt. He notice how long it has been. He didn't notice that he's been using all his Chakra and its about to be gone in a hurry. Looking around, one ROOT members trying to kill him with a sword but the Noisy Ninja dodges it in a hurry. Though, he got a slight cut on its right arm from the blood. Wasn't too seriously though but a little bleeding. _"What is this all about? Why are they after me?"_ he asked to himself.

He landed at a nearby clearing in the wooded area. Looking around, many ROOT members were standing on the tree tops looking at Naruto. Both Fu and Torune appear in between the Noisy Ninja. "End of the road, Uzumaki. You still have a choice to live. Either you leave this village at once or face death." Fu replied, pulling out his sword, ready for any attack.

"If you think, you're gonna pull whatever stunt you have left, don't think one minute that will work. We can tell your losing enough chakra. Which means you're about to lose as much as you can. Not even the Nine-Tails that's inside of you isn't gonna help you out." Torune said.

Those comments made by Naruto very angry inside. He could sense the Nine-Tails was very angry about it. He was about to use his Jinchuriki Form to control Naruto with his rage. But the Noisy Ninja didn't let him. Instead, Naruto, despite low chakra, still wasn't gonna back down without a fight. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He use his usually Jutsu to take on a lot of enemies. However, what he didn't notice was something was about to happen. Which the Nine-Tails forgot to warn him about. **"Wait, Naurto! Don't use that Jutsu!"** the beast warn him but it was too late.

Instead of multiple Naruto Clones, turn out it was instead ten Xenormorph clones. The Noisy Ninja was stunned at what he's seeing. The other ROOT Members were shocked as well. Both Fu and Torune were stunned but something notice them it wasn't a surprise. _"So, Lord Danzo was right all along. If this is all true, then it appears at the same time when Naruto touch the creature at the hospital had its secent inside the ninja's blood. He can control those things at the same time? I'm wondering if the Nine-Tails knows?"_ Fu thought.

"Sir, you're orders?" one of the ROOT members asked.

"Attack the Demon Container at once! Just be careful with those creatures! They attack fast!" Fu ordered.

Rest of ROOT move in to attack. Naruto was in doubt. He has the creatures as clones. Can he use them to attack? It was the most hardest move than ever he had to made. Looking back at the attack, one of the Xenomorph's saw the ROOT Ninja's assault with a sword about to strike on Naruto. The Xenomoprh roared as it flies towards him, tackling him to the ground. The ninja tried to kill it only for a quick tongue strike to the face, ending his life. The creature continues eating his flesh. Naruto was stunned but the Nine-Tails only smiled at it. **"Naruto, you have a choice. Either you stay alive and order the Xenomorphs at once to attack, or you're be dead and even worst, I'll be dead."** the beast answered.

The Noisy Ninja indeed had a choice. It was either life or death for him. "Quick, attack!" he ordered the Xenomorphs as they roared. The other nine Xenomorphs join in the battle. A ROOT member with a kunai threw its weapons towards the creature's big head. Stuck on it, thinking he killed it. Instead, the creature pulled the weapon out its head and threw it back, striking the ninja's head. It wasn't done yet. The Xenomorph swung ita barbed tail, slidding the ninja's neck, causing blood to gush out. The ninja use its hands to cover the wound but knowing more blood was coming, gasping at the same time, he was getting closer to death's door.

The third Xenomoprh was battling with two ROOT members with swords. It swung its tail at the ninjas. Both of them teleport away from its attack. One snuck behind the creature, slashing it from its back with its sword. But only being spashed by its acidic blood towards his face. The ninja was screaming in pain, covering his face, feeling the sizzling of its face burning big time. The other ninja, horrified what he saw. He tries to kill the creature only to be stabbed from behind by another Xenomorph with its tail strike. The other creature ran towards the ninja, ending his life as they maul him to death.

While the battle was raging, Naruto could only look to see the death he was creating. He didn't want this especially if the ninjas were part of Danzo's ROOT squad, they know they had families waiting for them at the village. The Noisy Ninja quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the Xenomorphs, leaving the dead bodies of ROOT. "Shit, he's getting away! After him!" Fu yelled as the others disappeared as well from the wooded area.

* * *

Naruto was back in the Hidden Leaf Village. Landing in the middle of the dirt road. The Xenomorphs appear around him. At the same time he heard a scream. Opening his eyes, he look to see civilians all around him. They were all scarred of what they were seeing. "The rumors are true! The demon controls them!" one of civilians yelled.

"This demon should be hunged to the gallows for killing those people at the hospital!" a woman civilian replied.

"You don't deserve to be here!" a boy yelled at Naruto.

"Leave this village at once, Demon Filth!" another civilian replied.

"Send those creatures back to where you came from! Never again set foot on this village!" another yelled back.

More and more, the insults and the most worst words that can described was hurting Naruto. His childhood past was coming back to haunt him. He wish he would never want to hear any of these words. But it wasn't gonna stop. More and more, the insults was coming, it was like a plague towards him. These people want him out for good. Because of lies and decent was brainwashing the entire village to turn against him.

"You're a disgusting demon child that your mother and father raised you. A disgusting filth that needs to die from the planet!" a ninja with a sword ready to kill Naruto.

It was the last straw right there. The Noisy Ninja had it enough of the insults. "SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled so loud that every window of the village shattered. One of the Xenomorph's charge at the Ninja and slice his legs instead with its barbed tailed. The weak ninja screamed in pain as the civilians were scarred as hell. The Ninja opens his eyes seeing Naruto's eyes of black with red slit on them. His teeths were razor sharp of the Nine-Tails. His rage has taken control of him. "So you don't trust me? Is that it?" He whisper, pulling out his kunai, ready to strike on the weak ninja. "The only thing I see in your eyes in your weak. You think your tough to take me on but instead your scarred in your own mind."

The ninja saw Naruto ready to kill him with a kunai. Instead, the blade was inches from his face. He turn to see Naruto's eyes back to the normal blue. "But I won't kill you." he whisper before getting back up to face the rest of the village. "Is that it? Is this the thanks I get for saving this village? Huh… IS THAT IT?!" he voice roared throughout the village again. "All I want it was respect! That's it! That's all I want it! But in you're own mind, you're scarred of me because the Nine-Tails inside me killed all you're love ones! Don't blame me! I didn't had blood in my hands throughout this village! I was a baby when the Fourth Hokage place the Nine-Tails inside me to save this village! But look around on you, you giving me the lack of respect! I use my body to save this village! I fought with blood, sweat, and tears to defend this village at all cost from enemies that become a threat! My dream is to become to the Hokage to protect you! But this is the thanks I get! Instead, I get name calling, pushed back, beaten, and everything I have in the past because of the beast that's inside me!" The tears in Naruto's eyes were coming out. His heart was breaking so much. "I apologize to you for the pain that you feel. I apologize on the Nine-Tails' behalf. For all the people you lost when the Nine-Tails attacked this village. But after today, this is the most unbreakable moment I've never thought I witnessed."

All the villagers remained silence as the Ninja could only sobbed silencely. "Naruto..." the Noisy Ninja heard a whisper tone. Looking up from the rooftop to see Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Might Guy, Yamato, and the Mizukage. Then turning to his right, he saw his friends, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji. They all heard his story. Both Sakura and Ino were both heartbroken by it. Hinata was sobbing at the story. Mei could only has a tear coming from her green orbs. For the first time, they were stunned to heard his past about the Nine-Tails. They were just as guilty from their time when they picked on Naruto at childhood.

The ninja that tried to attack Naruto was arrested by ANBU squad. Other Shinobis appear around the villagers as the Hokage ordered them to move the civilians out of the area. Tsunade jumped in front of Naruto. "Are you okay, Naruto?" she asked as she tries to hug him but he stopped her from doing so.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry. But afraid this village doesn't want me anymore." he replied, still with tears coming out from his eyes.

"Naruto, don't say things like that." she replied.

"Unfortunately, you don't have to worry about me." he said, before he untie his Protector Headband and giving it to the Hokage. "Because I'm planning this leave this village my own way."

Everyone was shocked at the news.

What they didn't notice, at another part of the building. Both Fu and Torune could only smile with a smirk on their faces. "Let's hurry back to HQ and tell Danzo the news. Looks like this plan was done in a second." Fu replied as they disappeared from the rooftop.

* * *

 **Orochimaru's Hideout- Otogakure, Land of Sound**

The village itself wasn't just a regular village. It was a network of laboratories composed of various hideouts and bases scattered throughout the Land of Sound and various other countries. In one of the hideouts, the tunnels itself with numerous rooms and a state of a gigantic snake coiled up with candles in its eyes. In the laboratory, the Snake Sannin was producting a new product for his next attack. Already a traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village for murdering the Third Hokage aka his own sensei, he vowing to continue his chance for world domination. "Lord Orochimaru." he heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"What is it, Kabuto?" he asked as a man, dressed in a marron-colored cloak with an a hood designed to resemble a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resembles eyes. Similar to the Xenomorph's Barbed Tail, he has a large snake tail appearing from behind.

"Sorry if disrupt your work, but I have a scroll from you. I'm not sure who this came from, but its for you." he replied as the Snake Sannin grabbed the scroll and begin reading it. _"Dear Orochimaru, my name is David. You and I share a common goal on bent of controlling the world. I know you're in a quest of world domination as so am I. That's why I send this scroll_ _as an invitation for an upcoming meeting. Join me for this special meeting along with others that I have sent. This is a map where my base is located. You'll find it soon. Hope to see you there- David."_ he read the whole thing before closing the scroll.

"So, what was it about?" Kabuto asked.

"It appears this new individual is doing the same goals as I do and want me to come to this meeting his planning." the Snake Sannin explained. "And I'm not the only one that's invited, there is many coming as well."

"Really? Who are there?" Kaubto asked more.

"I'm not sure. But I'm gonna find out one way or another. We're making plans to head to the meeting at once." Orochimaru said, walking from his lab.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said, following him out of the lab.

* * *

 **Amegakure aka the Hidden Village in the Rain**

An industrialized hidden village located in an unarmed country with all the water seemigly ends in a large lake that surrounds the village. It rains almost constantly in Amegakure and the surrounding area. However, in a large building. Many people dressed in long, black cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. The red clouds represent the rain of blood that fell in Amegakure during its wars, and were viewed toas a symbol of justice by its original members.

All the members were sitting in the long table of a large room. The large doors in front of them opened together. Two people entered the room. One is a man with long hair grow to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. The other wears a mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye. The masked man sat at the end of the table while the other stands next him. "Everyone, I call this meeting here. It appears someone has brought me a scroll that's inviting us to a meeting." Obito Uchida said.

"A meeting? By who?" Konan asked.

"A man by the name of David." Madara Uchida explained. "Obito and I read the whole scroll throughout before we call for the meeting. He has the same goals like us. Though we don't know more about him, he inviting us to a meeting for something special. We did heard that there were others attending the meeting. Don't know who they were."

"I don't know about this. It could be a trap. Set up by any of the Kages that tries to trap us." Deidara said.

"I agree. They're looking to try to end our plans." Hiden said.

"I would doubt that. Because our network of spies around the Five Great Countries we set up would've inform us about this meeting by now." Obito explained. "Besides, who ever this person is has the same goal as us. He wishes to join forces with him to obliterate the entire Five Great Countries with all his might."

"Are you sure we can trust him? We exactly don't know who this David guy is. Friend or Foe." Juzo Biwa said.

"I agree. He could turn our backs against within one second. You know damn full well that could happen." Kakuzu said.

"I understand the situation. Yes, when you made friends with a person, he could back stabbed us any minute. But for the time being, we will attend the meeting. He gave us the location of where his home is at. Kinda interesting is in the Land of Fire. Just be on guard if anything happens. Dismissed." Obito said as the others got up from their chairs, heading for the exits, still complaning about the situation.

"I don't like this idea. I'm sure what Obito and Madara are thinking the same thing like us." Konan said.

"Don't worry, I know what the two are thinking." Nagato explained. "I do want to know who this David guy is. Plus, wonder what kind of meeting is we're about to see. Either way, we have a mission to do. That's making the world a better place away from the Five Great Countries. And maybe, this David guy could give an explanation."

"I hope you're right." Konan replied.

* * *

 **Valley of the End**

The Valley of the End is located close to the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. With the waterfall serving as a border for both lands; the valley was later memorialized with two griant statues of the main combatants: Hashirama on the Land of Fire's side of the waterfall and Madara on the opposite side to symbolism his deflection from the village. It was peace and quiet in the valley. However, an individual wearing a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers. He wears a hooded cloak over his clothing at different points. Behind his shirt is the Uchida Clan Logo. He worn a cloak, sitting on the top of the statue of Madera with his eyes closed thinking of something in his mind. His eye opens in a flash when he sense something. Looking down of where the waterfall, he saw something that he would never imagine.

Four individual with extremely pale-white, hairless and were humanoids due to their subterranean nature, with two arms and legs with "dead seeming" eyes. The veins underneath their skin are visible, and their pupils are in the shape of oblong plus-symbols. They were 9-10 feet tall and breath oxygen just like human beings. They are extremely strong and resilient. _"What on Earth are these people? I've never seen anything in my life."_ Sasuke Uchida thought, examining the group from the statue.

One of the humanoids were communicated with the three. Sasuke couldn't understand what they were saying due to speaking in different languages. He notice one of the humanoids pulled out a small bowl. Placing it on the ground in the middle. The humanoids got on their knees as they open the bowl. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan. Both his eyes turn red. Similar to the Byakugan, he use his eyes to zoom in on the bowl. It shows some type of black chemical stuff inside it. _"What is in that stuff?"_ he thought.

He zoom out from the bowl to look at the humanoids. The first grabbed the bowl and slowly place it in his mouth, drinking it. He pass the bowl to the second one and does the same. The second pass to the third and finally the fourth. All four humanoids took a sip of the mysterious black chemical they drink in their mouths. Looking around at the cloudy sky above them, the first humanoid was flinching. The bowl he had with him, dropped in the water. The other humanoids check to see if he was okay.

Suddenly, the other three begin feeling the same thing. Looking at their arms, body, and legs, The black chemical inside them was spreading rapidly around their bodies. Their DNA inside were getting the black liquid on them, causing their DNA to break apart quickly. Their bodies were evaporting to tiny bits of black particles. Screaming in pain, echoing throughout the valley. Their bodies fall to the water and within seconds, their bodies were evaporates for good. The black lquid spread throughout the water.

Sasuke landed on the ground of where the humanoids were. His eyes were wide and he had chills throughout his body. Looking down at the water before looking back at the bowl on the ground. _"What on Earth did I just saw? Was this kind of sacrifice ritual I just witnessed? And what was that stuff inside that bowl they just drank out of?"_ he thought.

The only thing Sasuke could think of was just standing there in deep thought. Witnessing something he would never thought of seeing.

* * *

End of Chapter Six

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay. Been a while since I got this chapter done. I believe this has to be the longest chapter ever throughout this story. Trust me, it takes time to get it done. You always have to get a good brain to think what's right and what fits in for the chapter. But in overall, I got it done.

Anyway, you just got a glimpse of the Engineers in the final part of the chapter. Expect to see more of them down the road when they work for David. Plus, the appearance of Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Obito, Madera, and the Akatsuki have finally arrived. Expect them to be part of the action as we enter the next phase of the story. With the next chapter coming up of the meeting that will take place. And yes, its that time where Naruto will be officially leaving the village for good. The rest of the Hidden Leaf Village got their wish. Question is, will he be back? Will soon find out down the road throughout this story.

Finally, you saw the other Tailed Beast with their users as well. You'll be seeing more of them down the road. Also, the filter characters of Hotaru, Banna, and Iggy on this story. You'll be seeing more filter characters from the Shippuden story down the road. I'll might add some. I'm sure yet. But I'll think about down the road as the story continues throughout.

Hope everyone enjoy you're Father's Day Weekend. Spend time with your fathers tomorrow for the life they gave you. Plus, got some Toonami coming up tonight as well. The next chapter will be coming. Maybe longer but hopefully not this long as this chapter. Will find out soon enough.

Have a great weekend everyone and review please.


	7. The Meeting- Part One

Chapter Seven: The Meeting- Part One

* * *

The sun was setting down for another day to end at Tsuchigumo Village. Utakata and Hotaru returned to the village on time. Both Banna and Iggy was carrying the wounded man that they found when they were returning to the village. They carried the man to a nearby building that is a hospital but not like the kind of hospitals in the Hidden Leaf Village or other hospitals of the Five Great Countries.

The others exit from the building to let the Healers work on the man. They were around the wounded man, placing their hands on parts of his body. They use Mystical Palm Technique. A medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery. The process was going smoothly, the man's wounds were disappearing at a rapid speed.

At the same time, En no Gyoja, Hotaru's Grandfather, the Village Chief of the Tsuchigumo Clan was watching the process. He gotten updates of the man's conditions. He want it to talk with him once he's fully heal and awake from his sleep. He exit from the building where he saw Hotaru, Utakata, Banna, and Iggy, waiting for any news. "How is he, grandfather?" Hotaru asked.

"He'll be doing okay. The wounds around his body is disappearing at the nick of time." he explained. "Once he fully awake, I want to ask questions on what happened and who he encounter. Wonder why was he near the village at the time?"

"My guess he encounter a group of Rouge Ninjas." Utakata answered.

"Could be. But there's no way any Rogue Ninjas would be around near the village. Our guards would've have gave me information of any intruders within the area." the Village Chief replied.

"Another question I want to ask." Iggy said. "Was he the only one around when we found him? If he did encounter rouge ninjas, he would've have himself a squad. Plus, he didn't had any headband protector with him that would be associated with any of villages around the country."

"What about his wounds? What did it look like?" En no Gyoja asked.

"He had long multiple cuts around him. Serious wound was is big stabbed wound on his left shoulder. He came out from the wooded area, covering that shoulder with his right hands. He tried to keep pressure on it but it just keep coming out. He's lucky we made it on time to the village. He would've probably died if we didn't make it." Utakata said.

The village chief looks back to the man in the room. "I'm gonna to my room. Will have arm guards around the village for the time being. I'm not sure who attacked him or not. But whoever it was, we better be prepared for what await us outside the village." En no Gyoja said as he walk back to his home.

Utakata look at him before turning back to the village gates. "Is everything okay, sensei?" Hotaru asked.

"Everything's fine." he replied. "The man had burn marks like acidic hit his body. Then some bloody scars and a big wound. Those are the kind of things a rouge ninja would never attack like. Whoever what we're dealing with is not human. Something on the outside of the village. We better be on guard and ready for whatever it is."

"The man could give us questions of who he fought once he wakes up. Maybe that'll be the key to all of this." Iggy replied.

"If its not human than what is?" Banna asked.

"I'm not sure." Utakata replied. _"I wonder if this attack was connected to the missing of both Yugito and Yagura. And both their missing Tailed Beast. If Seiku is correct, then we're dealing with an enemy that not only human but not from this world."_

* * *

 **Tsuchikage Office- Iwagakure, Land of Earth**

Iwagakure, also known as the Hidden Stone Village, located in the Land of Earth as one of the Five Great Countries. The rocky mountain range that surrounds the village provide a natural stronghold that it is very proud of. The village's infrastructure is built from much of the surrounding rock and stone, shaped into tower-like structures that are interconnected by a network of bridges.

At the office of the Tsuchikage, located to be the tallest structure with a cone-shaped roof and bears the kanji for "Earth" on it, a very short old man with a triangular beard and a mustache that has angular corners, a big red nose, and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is complete bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot.

Dressed in is usually green and yellow coat with a red coat, he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armor, he was grumbling and floating in the air to his desk. He place his Tsuchikage hat on his desk before floating down to his sit. "Damn those idiots. Can't know how to cook a food that I deserve to have." Onoki said, not happy coming back from a restaurant he was going for dinner. "Promise I would never go back to the Fine Dined ever again."

A knock was heard from the door. "Come." he answer as the door open. He look to see a girl with short, black hair, and black eyes which are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. "Granddaughter, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Let me guess, you're in your bad mood again." Kurotsuchi said.

"I'm not in my bad mood. I'm just… just..." he replied, trying to make up something.

"Nice try, gramps. I heard you lash out at the restaurant earlier tonight all because of their food? Are you really that senile or just delusional?" she asked as he slammed his fist to the table.

"How dare you call me senile! The food I ate there almost gave me food poisoning! Almost like an assassination attempt on me!" he replied as his granddaughter just shakes her head, placing her hand on her face at the same time.

"I think you should just retire and give me the title to the Tsuchikage. I think you need to retire to a Retirement Home." Kurotsuchi said.

"I will not retire as Tsuchikage. You're not ready to become that reign yet." Onoki said.

"Come on, old man. You've been around for a long time. I can tell you're tired as hell." Kurotsuchi said.

Suddenly, the door was heard opened. A large and imposing man, with dark eyes and black hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his bandanna-styled forehead protector. He also has large cheeks, and a plump nose which give him an overall look of constant joviality. He wears the Red Iwagakure uniform which has a both its sleeves, underneath his flak jacket, and accentuates it with a yellow scarf which he wraps around his neck. "Ah, Lord Tsuchikage. Back from dinner I believe?" Akatsuchi asked, walking towards the group.

"Tell me about it. He thinks the restaurant he went tried to poison his food. He is just senile." Kurotuschi rolled her eyes.

"Stop calling me, senile!" Onoki replied before turning to his bodyguard. "What is it you want, Akatsuchi?"

"Oh, yes. I got a scroll from the Earth Daimyo." he replied, giving the scroll to the Tsuchikage. "They said they're could likely be an Emergency Kage Summit in the coming days."

"Kage Summit?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Onoki untie the scroll as he begin reading it. It took a couple of seconds of reading the whole scroll. "So the Kage Summit could likely be happening in the Hidden Leaf Village. It seems there was a situation that was happening in the village and the Hokage is calling for an Emergency Kage Summit. I'm not sure what the situation is but from this scroll I'm reading, the Mizukage is already there at the village. The Kazekage is already heading there as we speak. We could likely have a mediator for time being for this meeting. This should be interesting." he explained.

"What are you saying?" Akatsuchi asked.

"I'm saying we're making a trip to the Hidden Leaf Village right now." Onoki said.

"What? Right now? The sun is already going down for the night. Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"No time. We must hurry as fast as we ca-" the Tsuchikage got up from his seat, only for to hear a crack on his back. Screeching in pain, he place his hand on his back. Both Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi ran behind the desk to help him. "Why does this always happen to me?" he asked.

"Sigh" "You really are that stupid." Kurostuchi said, covering her face and shaking her head at the same time.

Akatsuchi carried the Tsuchikage to the bedroom to get his back healed.

* * *

 **Otagakure- Land of Rice**

In the village located in the Land of Rice, Sasuke got himself an Inn for the night. He would continue his journey the next morning. Though he still a wanted criminal throughout the Five Great Countries, he would be safe in the Land of Rice for the time being. He was in the bathroom, splashing water in his face in the sink. Turning the water off, he look at the mirror at himself. His face was like in horror. Experiencing what he saw of four humanoids committing a suicide ritual in the Valley of the End. The visions of it would haunt him in his head for a while. _"What the fuck did I just witness?"_ he thought.

Suddenly, a knock was being heard from his door. He rush out of the bathroom, grabbing his sword from the table. He walked slowly to the door as it continues to being knocked. He took cover next to the door. He place his sword on his left hand. He use his right hand on the doorknob. Turning the knob, he slowly opens the door. Then quickly in a flash he widely opens it, ready to strike on his enemies, only for a girl appearing by landing on top of him with open arms. "There you are, Sasuke!"

The girl has crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki Clan which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them, and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. Her chest, neck and arms are covered with bite marks that result from people biting her to heal, and all of which are hidden by her uniform. "Karin, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Sasuke asked.

Karin got off of him and at the same time, two people also enter his room. The first person is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint, almond shaped purple eyes, and like most of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he has pointed teeth – one of which sticks out even when his mouth is closed. He wears a purple sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it.

The second person is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a usually calm disposition. However, when affected by his murderous side, his skin turns dark, his irides become a pale yellow color while his sclerae turn black, and he grows various weapons and appendages to suit his battle combat situation, as well as having a deranged look. He has a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm. "Suigetsu, Jugo. How you guys found me?" Sasuke asked again.

"Do you really think you were gonna get away from us?" Suigetsu asked. "You were planning to abandon us to try to find you're brother, didn't you?"

"I already said I don't need nobody's help." Sasuke said, putting his sword away.

"So why didn't you form Taka then? I thought we were a team." Jugo said.

"I never said we were a team. The only thing I did to create the team is do all the minor work for me. Right now, my focus is finding my brother and get revenge on the Kages to end this world of darkness thoughout." Sasuke replied.

"That's the same kind of thing that the Akatsuki would do. Create a world of peace away from the Kages." Karin said.

"I don't have time to deal with them. They have their own plans and I got mine. Now if you don't mind, leave my room at once. I need to sleep." Sasuke said.

"Fine then. Sorry we mess with you. Come on, let's go." Suigetsu replied as he, Jugo, and Karin were exiting from the room. Closing the door behind them. "Good thing we got some rooms too. We better keep a close eye on him because he might make a break out of the village behind our backs."

Karin and Jugo agreed. They quickly heard yelling from outside. They rush out of the inn and in the village. They saw a group of villagers in front of them seeing something. They walk towards the group to see as well. A man stood on a large cart with a tarp, covering something. "You're not gonna believe what I found. I've never seen anything like it." the man open the tarp to reveal a dead body of an Xenomoprh. The villagers were shocked to see the creature's body. The three were even stunned to see it. "Excuse me, where did you found this?" Karin asked.

"I found this on my way back to the village. It was dead on the road in front of me. I've never seen anything like it." the man replied.

Jugo and Sugetsu examining the Xenomorph's body. The Kiri Shinobi look at the body from top to bottom. He got a good look at the barbed tail. He touch some parts of the body. "Amazing. I've never seen anything like it." he replied.

"Could this be one of Orochimaru's experiments?" Jugo asked.

"Na it couldn't be. You think that snake would create these things. He would've had drawings for it." Suigetsu replied before turning to the man that found it. "How long was it dead?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe for about a couple days. I'm shocked that any animal would never eat it. You would think dead animals would be eaten and its caucus gone by days." he replied.

Jugo notice something burning on it. He see the wound of the creature's body. Touching it, a hissing sound where he quickly pull his hand out. "Shit! That burns!" he yelled as Jugo ran to a nearby water, placing it inside to cool it off. He look at his fingers seeing like burn marks. "What the hell does this thing has?"

"Looks like the blood is acidic." Karin said.

"I think there's reasons why animals would never eat it." Suigetsu said.

"What the hell we're dealing with?" Jugo asked.

Meanwhile, Sasuke look from the window of his room, seeing the dead Xenomorph. First it was humanoids, now it was creatures he was seeing. Never thought he would see anything like it. _"What the hell is that? Its like something I've never seen before. Whatever it is, I got a sense feeling that danger is coming at the horizon."_ he thought.

* * *

Somewhere in the Fire Country, Orochimaru and Kabuto were journeying throughout the wooded forest. They were getting closer to the clearing. As they exit from the woods, they see the large temple in front of them. The two continue their journey towards the building. Standing in front of the large doors, they opened by itself. The two could sense the danger that was lurking inside. They walk in as the doors behind closed by itself. They were following the torches and candles that light their path.

They enter in the middle of the room of four large faces on the walls. "Wow, wonder what kind of temple is this?" Kabuto asked, looking around the temple. "Trust me, it would've been on the map for Fire Country. Unless it was a forbidden place that the Hokage's would never talked about before. It almost looks like our hideouts in the Land of Sound."

"It seems somebody is trying to outsmart me of my creations." Orochimaru replied.

"Well, well, well. I've never thought you would be here and I never thought I would see you again." the others turn around to see figures appearing from the darkness until they reveal their identities. It gave Orochimaru a smirk.

"Danzo. My word I never thought it would be you." he replied, seeing both Fu and Torune also appearing. Then he saw two more following Danzo. "And the Konoha Council as well. Homura and Koharu."

"Orochimaru. Kabuto. Its been a while." Homura said.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you send here as well?" Kabuto asked.

"We have our plans for the time being. Especially for me to become the Hokage." Danzo replied.

"The Hokage? You really think you can beat Tsunade for that title?" Orochimaru asked.

"Don't worry, that's already in the works for the time being." he replied.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think I would see familiar faces here." a voice was heard. everyone felt a ton of Chakra coming from their left. They turn towards a tunnel where a group were walking towards their position. The Akatsuki was making their present known. Obito went its mask of Tobi stood in front of them. "Orochimaru and Kabuto." he look to see familiar faces from the Hidden Leaf Village. "Danzo, Homura, and Koharu."

"So this is the Akatsuki that the Hokage was talking about. A group that want to create a peaceful world. Interesting." Danzo replied.

"Are you trying to taunt us?" Juzo asked, pulling his Kubikiribocho out ready to attack. Fu and Torune pull out their weapons, ready for any attack by the group.

Suddenly, they heard echoing of screeching sounds throughout. They all look around and more and more screeching sounds were getting closer and closer by the minute. Konan look up to see anything. Only the darkness above them. But she still has that sense of panic, knowing they are not alone. Kabuto look around at the tunnels of where they came from. He sense shadowing figures slowly approaching them. Sasori looks around, ready for anything that comes around. But then, he felt something on its left shoulder, dripping. He look on his left shoulder seeing a wet spot appearing. "What the hell is this?" he asked, touching the spot.

It shows it was sticky saliva on its fingers. He look up and saw an attack from above. He quickly use it Jutsu by creating a puppet figure of himself. A barbed tail strikes on the puppet at the nick of time, dragging it towards the ceiling of darkness. The others except for Obito, Orochimaru, Danzo, and the Elder Council, pull their weapons out for the attack to come."You're okay, Sasori?" Hiden asked.

"I'm fine. But the what the hell was that?" he replied, looking around.

"Be ready, there's coming out!" Deidara said.

They look around until they saw three figures appeared from them. Three Xenomorph Drones appeared behind the Akatsuki. Snaring and drooling saliva from their mouths, ready for fresh meat. Orochimaru and Kabuto were surprise by the appearance of the creature. Then they heard more screeching sounds. They turn to the tunnels where a couple of Xenomorph Runners appeared from them. Surrounding them. Then more drones appeared, running on the walls and on the statue faces. By the time, a ton of Xenormorphs were surrounding the entire group in one room, ready to attack. "What the fuck are these things?" Deidara asked, looking around and his heart pounding.

"I've never seen anything like these creatures." Konan said.

"These things look ready to attack us!" Hiden said.

Both Obito, Danzo, Orochimaru, and Kabuto stood their ground. Not a single fear in them after seeing these creatures. Suddenly, the flute tune was heard throughout the temple. The group heard it, looking around to seeing who was playing it. At the same time, the Xenomorphs were standing down, not ready to attack the group. They were stunned by the reaction. They lowering their weapons for a while in case the creatures would attack.

The flute music was getting closer as it was coming from another part of the tunnel. Out come a figure in the darkness, the Xenormorphs created an opening for their master to walk through. The others prepare their weapons for anything to come. The figure in the cloak walk to the middle continuing his flute music for minutes until he stopped. Taking off his hood to reveal his identity. "Welcome, everyone. My name is David. I'm here to change this world to the same goal as you guys are wishing for." he said.

The others stood still all looking at him all confused. Danzo, Orochimaru, and Obito were staring right at the face of Satan. Question is, can they trust him?

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village, the Sand Village siblings have arrived at the village gates. They were confused at the celebration of the villagers in the village. "Wonder what's this all about?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Temari replied.

Gaara saw both Kotetsu and Izumo with their heads down. Almost looks like they're sad and devastated. "Guys, we're here. Are you two okay?" he asked the two look up at the Kazekage.

"Hey, the Hokage is expecting you." Kotetsu replied. "And the Mizukage is here as well. Will take you to her right now."

The Sand Siblings followed the two as they were walking to the Hokage's Office. At the same time, they see the villagers all celebrating like a big battle they just won. Gaara could hear the sound of the villagers screaming "the demon is gone" or "the village is free from the demon". He was getting confused. "Guys, why are these people celebrating?" he asked.

"The Hokage will explained to you about it." Izumo said.

He was getting confused by it. But he will get his answer from the Hokage. But it won't be a nice answer.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven

 **Author's Note:** Finally this chapter is done. I've never thought I would post a chapter on a day rather than Friday. Last time was probably on New Year's Day of this year when the story I posted. Anyway, this is another two part chapter but not a long one. Expect many like 3,500 or 4,000 word chapters down the road. Make this story a little faster rather than wait a little longer. Trust me, the last couple of chapters were really longer.

The next chapter should be coming maybe in the first week of July or maybe this coming weekend you never know. But I'm going full all in on this story so it could be a little faster. Since I'm on vacation for a couple of months before I return to work in the final week of August.

You guys have a great week and review.


End file.
